Saint Khaos
by Selyna Kou
Summary: Una leyenda olvidada regresa para comenzar una nueva Guerra Santa, una guerra que ni los dioses mismo podrán ganar... No contra ellos...
1. Prólogo

Saint Seiya no pertenece. Sólo algunos pocos personajes de esta historia, que espero les guste.  
**__**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**__**

Prólogo

De pie a la orilla de un río turbio, la oscuridad del lugar le daba entender que estaba dentro de una cueva, a cientos de metros bajo tierra, pero con un extraño techo en el que brillaban diminutas luces como si se tratara de un cielo de media noche. El lugar le parecía algo familiar, pero no recordaba nada de haber estado ahí antes. Estaba relajado y tranquilo, meditaba pero no recordaba sobre que exactamente. Tras de sí se escuchaba voces y rizas alegres, pero al voltearse para ver quienes estaban con él, solo podía distinguir muchas sombras que brincaban, charlaban y bailaban. ¿Dónde estaba? Ni él mismo lo sabía.

Mira sus manos, las nota más jóvenes que antes. Busca su reflejo en el agua, hincándose para verse mejor, y para darse cuenta que había vuelto ser un adolescente con paso a la madurez. No entendía nada, esa no era su forma actualmente, desde hace mucho había dejado de ser un niño. "_Tal vez este soñando_" se decía a sí mismo, ya que era la única explicación que lograba encontrar. Pero todo parecía tan real, podía sentir el piso bajo sus pies, el olor de tierra húmeda que estaba a su alrededor, hasta podía sentir en su piel el frío del lugar. Esto en verdad no parecía un sueño.

De repente, sin darse cuenta debido a la distracción y la confusión que tenía, algo lo golpea fuertemente por atrás lanzándolo así al río. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que ese no era un río normal, ya que dentro de él, figuras humanas con miradas de temor y miedo yacían ahí y lo jalaban hasta el fondo sujetado fuertemente de sus piernas y caderas.

Trataba de gritar para pedir ayuda, pero el agua entraba por su boca y no lo dejaba hablar. "_Esto es un sueño… esto es un sueño…_", se repetía una y otra vez mientras cerraba sus ojos con fuerza para no tener que ver a esas criaturas que lo aprisionaban y se lo llevaban cada vez más al fondo del río. Pero si era un sueño, ¿por qué podía sentir que le faltaba el aire?, ¿cómo podía sentir el agua dentro y fuera de él? Entonces, no estaba soñando, en verdad estaba en ese lugar tan sombrío muriendo de una manera que podría ser llamada estupida e inaceptable para un Santo como lo era él. ¿Por qué no usaba su fuerza para librarse del agarre de aquellas criaturas y nadar hacia la superficie para poder llenar nuevamente sus pulmones de aquel preciado oxigeno? Si tan solo pudiera moverse, pero no podía, lo único que hacia era rogar porque alguien lo ayudara, pero sabía que era imposible, las criaturas también lo jalarían con él. No le quedaba más esperanza, tenía que aceptar su muerte en aquel lugar.

Pero algo sorprendente sucedió, a pesar de haber pedido toda esperanza, alguien venía en su ayuda. Pudo ver como el brazo de alguien se adentraba en aquellas aguas en busca de tratar de agarrar su mano. Si tan solo en ese momento no se hubiera sentido tan débil, casi hasta el punto de desfallecer, también hubiera hecho todo lo posible por sujetar aquella mano que le brindaba una lejana salvación para él. Pero aquella mano logro sujetarlo firme por su muñeca, jalándolo con fuerza hacia la superficie. Noto como todas las criaturas se alejaban y lo soltaban lentamente, era como si el miedo y el temor que pintaba sus rostros fueran reflejados en aquel brazo que se había adentrado sin previo aviso a aquel espantoso río; no obstante, un grito ahogado y desgarrador emitió una de aquellas criaturas que aún lo sujetaba con fuerza por los tobillos impidiendo su huida. Al voltear, más por instinto que por curiosidad, pudo notar que ese ser que lo sujetaba como si de eso dependiera su vida, se evaporaba en una sombra negra que lo comenzaba a cubrir hasta desaparecerlo por completo.

Cuando por fin aquel ser soltó su agarre, la mano que lo sujetaba por la muñeca por fin podía sacarlo de una sola vez de aquel lugar. Podía sentir por fin el oxigeno que comenzó amar tanto, su vista estaba borrosa, no podía ver nada, por lo cual prefirió cerrar los ojos mientras se acostumbraba a la claridad que le brindaba la tenue luz de miles de antorchas que lo rodeaban. Aun así, podía sentir como lo sacaba del agua y lo recostaban en el suelo mientras que su cabeza era apoyada sobre algo suave y calido. No sabía que era en realidad, pero sentía una tranquilidad y una calidez que le embriagaba el alma. Esa mano que lo había salvado había soltado el agarre de su muñeca, dejando aquel lugar para pasar a su rostro. Tiernas caricias era lo que le empezaba a dar, quitando dulcemente algunos flequillos de sus cabellos mojados que se habían pegado a su rostro. Por un momento creyó haber muerto al escuchar aquella voz tan angelical que lo llamaba por su nombre y le daba tranquilidad a todo su ser. Trato de abrir los ojos para ver a la dueña de aquella voz que lo había salvado de una muerte segura, pero al hacerlo solo pudo ver un rostro borroso que no podía distinguir, a pesar de todo el esfuerzo que hacia para poderlo ver, no lo podía lograr, solo podía oír esa hermosa voz que lo llenaba por dentro de tranquilidad y calidez indescriptible.

Como si un rayo hubiera caído sobre él, se levanta de un golpe de su extraño sueño. Su cuerpo estaba completamente empañado de sudor, su largo cabello lila estaba suelto y caían a los lados de su cabeza como una cortina. Temblaba como nunca antes lo había hecho, llevo sus manos a su rostro con frustración tratando de asimilar lo que le acaba de suceder. Levanta su mirada para ubicarse en el lugar en que se encontraba ahora y darse cuenta que estaba en su habitación, estaba nuevamente en el Santuario y que volvía a tener su cuerpo bien desarrollado de un hombre y ya no la de un chico.

Suelta un hondo suspiro para relajar su cuerpo que se había tensado en gran manera. No haya una explicación creíble a lo que le acaba de suceder, ese sueño lo había perturbado lo suficiente como para tener claro que no iba a conciliar el sueño por toda esa noche. Miro su muñeca derecha, la que había sujetado aquella mano al salvarlo en sus sueños, aún podía sentir la calidez y la suavidad que está tenía. La voz de aquel ángel, que podía jurar, que por la suavidad y la dulzura que estaba exclamaba, se trataba de una joven mujer; esa voz que lo llamaba por su nombre y le daba tranquilidad resonaba aún en su cabeza: "_Despierta… por favor despierta… gracias a los dioses que estas vivo… Todo estará bien… Mu…"_

- Esa voz… ¿qué clase de sueño era esté? – se decía el Caballero de Aries – tal vez sea solo eso… un mal sueño… pero, esa voz, me era tan familiar… debe ser mi imaginación, lo mejor sería darme un baño con agua helada para olvidar todo esto y tratar de recuperar el sueño – diciendo esto se levanta de su cama y se dirige al baño

- …_Todo estará bien… Mu…_


	2. Noticias y sorpresas

Capítulo 1: _Noticias y sorpresas_

Tiempo ha pasado desde que los Santos de Atenea tuvieron su última batalla, todo era paz en el Santuario. Los 4 Santos favoritos de la diosa, disfrutaban de unas vacaciones obsequiadas por su diosa, mientras que los Santos de oro permanecían vigilantes al cuidado de las 12 casas. Una decisión algo extraña para los Santos, fue tomada por la joven Saori, un nuevo torneo se llevara acabo de unas semanas, ¿el motivo?... nuevos santos para Atenea, ya que ella presentía que una nueva guerra vendría muy pronto, mucho peor que todas las anteriores Guerras Santas.

Las invitaciones fueron dadas a todas las personas, muchos maestros escogían a sus mejores aprendices. Viajaban hasta el lugar en donde se iba a desatar el torneo, solo 12 serían escogidos, para que junto a los dorados de Atenea, cuidaran del Santuario y las 12 casa, además de su deber más importante, que era de velar por la seguridad y la vida de la diosa.

Un cosmo que se creía extinto, se apodero del Santuario, ¿cómo podía existir ese cosmo?... se suponía que había muerto en la batalla de las 12 casas, y había regresado en la Guerra Santa que se tuvo contra los espectros de Hades, y contra el dios Hades en persona. Pero ahí estaba, rondando en el Santuario, haciendo un llamado de atención a los pocos dorados de Atenas, incluso logro llamar la atención de la mismísima diosa. Los Santos de oro se reunieron frente a la casa de Aries, Saori estaba junto con ellos. Cuatro figuras negras semejante a la noche, estaban de pie frente a todos, sus rostros estaban cubierto, pero el cosmo de uno dejaba adivinar de quien se trataba, mientras que el de los otros, mantenía oculta su identidad, su cosmo estaba oculto ante todo ser vivo.

- Hemos regresado para volver a estar bajo sus ordenes, mi diosa Atenea – dice uno de las sombras colocándose de rodilla al tener a Atenea frente a él.

- ¿Cómo… cómo volviste a la vida? – pregunta Saori, no de forma fría o molesta, sino serena y tranquila, un tanto preocupada recordando la última vez que regreso.

- Fuimos liberados, el nuevo gobernante de los infiernos nos ha obsequiado el derecho de volver a la vida, si solo servíamos a nuestra diosa fielmente. No ha de preocuparse mi diosa, esto es verdad lo que le he dicho, si tan solo me permitiera demostrárselo.

- Adelante.

La sombra se coloca de pie, y se quita la capa tirándola hacia una de las sombras que estaba a su costado, a quien le cae la capa en sus manos sin hacer el menos esfuerzo por tratar de atajarla. Ante los ojos de todos aparece reluciente, el Santo de Piscis, Afrodita con su armadura dorada como el Sol, brillaba igual que las estrellas. Se arrodilla nuevamente ante Atenea, todo parecía normal en él, en verdad le dieron nuevamente el don de la vida.

- Espero que esto haya sido suficiente para que crea en mí – dice Afrodita con la mirada en el suelo.

- N-no, no puede ser… - dice Saori sin salir de su asombro junto a los otros santos.

- ¿Y solo te dieron a ti ese obsequio? – pregunta con un poco de molestia e ironía Milo de Escorpión.

- No… se los dieron a todos por igual… - dice Afrodita aun de rodillas mirando a Milo

- Entonces, ¿dónde están?

- Están junto con los demás jóvenes guerreros que reunimos para que participaran en el torneo, aquí solo están junto a mí sólo tres de ellos…

- ¿Ellos… participaran en el torneo? – pregunta Saori mirando a las otras sombras que estaban junto con Afrodita.

- Así es mi diosa… junto con otros 7 que se quedaron con tus demás santos dorados…

- _Entonces son diez jóvenes que participaran en el torneo_ – se dice Saori para así - _¿quiénes serán estos chicos?_

- ¡Afrodita de Piscis!... tú con vida – dice uno de los santos de Atenea que llegaba a la casa de Aries. Era Seiya de Pegaso, quien no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían.

- Santo de Pegaso… es un agrado volverlo a ver… - dice Afrodita levantándose volteando a ver a Seiya

- ¿Pe-pero cómo?

- El sucesor de Hades los devolvió a la vida a todos los Santos… - dice Saori tranquilamente

- Eso quiere decir que… - un brillo en los ojos de Seiya se comienza a iluminar, una gran alegría sentía en su corazón – Shun también volvió a la vida, ¿verdad?

- Lo lamento… pero él no le fue dado el don de la vida – dice Afrodita bajando su mirada triste, dejando a Seiya prectificado por tal noticia – ni siquiera sabía que él había muerto, porque sino habría hecho todo lo posible por que volviera a la vida junto a nosotros… lo siento mucho…

- N-no, no puede ser… porque a Shun no…

- Pero le traigo una buena noticia que le pueda alegrar estos momentos…

- ¿Qué noticia puede quitarme este dolor de saber que mi amigo fue el único que no volvió a la vida… que no le dieron tal obsequio? – exclama Seiya molesto

- Uno de los guerreros que están con nosotros y que participaran del torneo, es la hija de tu hermana, tu sobrina – ante aquellas palabras Seiya se sorprende, tenía una sobrina, ni siquiera él lo sabía ya que su hermana había perdido completamente la memoria.

- M-mi sobrina… ¿tengo una sobrina?... – dice Seiya incrédulo, una alegría comienza a arder en su corazón, corre hacia Afrodita, soltando su cofre en donde llevaba su armadura de Pegaso, y lo sujeta por su armadura con fuerza – quiero verla… ¡Quiero verla Afrodita!

- Mañana llegaran a la mansión de la señorita Saori… - dice Afrodita tranquilamente, sin mostrar molestia por la forma en que Seiya lo sujetaba - no quiero sonar autoritario, pero les pido a todos que estén lo antes posible en la mansión, ya que los demás santos de Atenea junto con nuestros aprendices y yo, estaremos allá durante el torneo, eso si mi diosa lo permite – se suelta de Seiya sin el menor esfuerzo y hace una reverencia a Saori

- Los esperaremos con gusto – dice Saori sonriente

- Se lo agradezco mi diosa… Ahora si me lo permite, tengo que marcharme para informarles a todos los demás que usted ha aceptado. Espero que estén todos ustedes estén presentes para que conozcan a todos los jóvenes guerreros, también desearía que el Santo de Cisne, de Dragón y de Fénix también estén presentes – dice Afrodita antes de desaparecer en una luz dorada junto con los otros tres.

- Pero Afrodita nunca tuvo ese poder… - dice Aioria de Leo desconfiado

- No fue él quien realizo ese poder - dice Mu Aries muy tranquilo – fue uno de los tres que estaban junto con Afrodita…

- ¿Quiénes serán esos chicos? – pregunta Aldebarán de Tauro intrigado

- Pronto lo sabremos – dice Saori tranquila

En una cabaña oculta en el bosque, Afrodita de Piscis les daba la noticia a sus demás compañeros, Santos de Atenea. Todos están alegres porque su diosa confió en que ellos decían la verdad, el problema podría llegar hacer los Santos dorados que no estaban muy confiados de saber que esto era verdad. Los jóvenes guerreros, todos vestidos por completo por capas negras, se encontraban todos callados escuchando la alegría de sus maestros, se mostraban muy tranquilos a pesar de que el torneo estaba muy cerca. Las identidades de ellos eran desconocidas, no se sabía como era ni de donde venían, esos detalles solo lo sabían sus maestros y ellos mismos, no había más nadie que conociera esos jóvenes.

- Maestro, - dice uno de los jóvenes, aún con la capa cubriéndolo, a Afrodita de Piscis – nosotros nos iremos a descansar, ya que el maestro Dohko nos aviso que partiremos muy de mañana a la mansión de la señorita Saori.

- Está bien – dice Afrodita dejando marchar a su aprendiz.

- Por cierto maestro – dice el joven deteniéndose de repente

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Mi tío… ¿estará allá?

- Él prometió que iría…

- ¿Me aceptara?, ¿no me despreciara ni nada por el estilo?

- Tranquila, él va a estar muy feliz cuando estés allá, de eso no te preocupes, preocúpate por lo demás…

- Sí maestro, y gracias…

La joven se marcha dejando a Afrodita de Piscis solo con sus pensamientos. La noche estaba muy estrellada, las luces de la noche brillaban más que lo de costumbre. El día de mañana enfrentaría a sus compañero dorados, no sabían como se iban a poner, muchas sorpresas le esperaban, y no sabían como se pondrían ante tales noticias. Otro temor era sus aprendices, desearía que ellos no fueran a ver una probable confortación entre los Santos de Atenea, y lo que más temía era que ellos también se involucrara en la pelea, eso era lo que no quería, aunque ellos ya les dieron ordenes precisas de no entrometerse en cualquier pelea que pudiera desatarse, ni que ellos formaran una.

Al día siguiente, en la mansión de Saori, los Santos de Atenea junto a su diosa esperaban con gran ansiedad la llegada de sus invitados. El sonido de la campana era el anuncio de llegada de sus esperados invitados, el mayordomo abre la puerta, dejando entrar a esos caballeros de oro que nunca esperaron ver con vida. No portaban sus armaduras, vestían con ropa muy casual, muchos de los caballeros presentes mostraban alegría en sus rostros, mientras que otras desconfianzas.

- Gracias por a vernos recibido, mi diosa – dice Afrodita haciendo una reverencia

- Es un placer ver a todos reunidos – dice Saga de Géminis

- Perdone la tardanza, tuvimos algunos inconvenientes para llegar hasta aquí – dice Dohko con una sonrisa

- ¡Maestro! – dice Shiryu al ver a su maestro abrazándolo con lágrimas en sus ojos

- Yo también te extrañe, Shiryu

- Maestro Camus – dice Hyoga viéndolo con alegría

- Maestro – dice Mu al ver al antiguo Patriarca entraba por la puerta

- Todos ustedes, Shion de Aries, Dohko de Libra, Afrodita de Piscis, Máscara de la Muerte de Cáncer, Camus de Acuario, Saga de Géminis, Shura de Capricornio… les han dado el derecho de volver a la vida… pero, ¿por qué? – dice Ikki muy confundido

- El sucesor de Hades, al ver todo lo que tuvimos que hacer por el bien de nuestra diosa, como recompensa nos brindo este don de vida – responde Saga muy tranquilo

- ¿Por qué mi hermano no volvió a la vida como ustedes?

- No lo se, ninguno de nosotros sabía que había muerto – dice Shura de Capricornio

- ¿Dónde están los jóvenes que van a participar en el torneo? – interrumpe Saori al ver que se avecinaba una discusión sin sentido

- Están afuera – dice el antiguo Patriarca – los haré pasar

- Quisiera presentarle a alguien primeramente… Aquaryn, cariño, ven por favor – dice Camus llamando a uno de los jóvenes

Una joven de cabellos verdes y ojos azules, vestida de una bermuda marrón clara y una franela blanca sin mangas, muy parecida a Camus, entraba por la puerta caminando hasta colocarse junto a Camus, quien la abraza por los hombros.

- Ella es Aquaryn, mi hija – dice Camus con una sonrisa orgullosa

- ¡¿Tu hija?! – exclaman todos muy sorprendidos

- Es un placer conocerlos Santos de Atenea… soy Aquaryn de Sadalmelik – dice la chica sonriendo con amabilidad

- No sabíamos que tenías una hija – dice Hyoga sin poder salir de su asombro y picardía, sonrojando levemente a la chica – la tenías bien escondido. Es muy hermosa, con todo respeto señorita.

- Ella es Harmony… mi hermana menor – dice Afrodita señalando a la chica que iba entrando con un vestido rosado pálido, era muy parecida a Afrodita, la diferencia era que la chica tenía una mirada tierna de niña.

- Es un gusto conocerlos Santos de Atenea… soy Harmony de Alrischa – dice la joven con una dulce sonrisa

- ¡Y tú tienes una hermana! – dice Seiya sorprendido – vaya que ambos tenían sus secretos bien guardados… Jejeje

- Él es Ruby – dice Saga señalando a un joven vestido de pantalón negro y camisa blanca, cabello rojizo y ojos esmeralda – y ella es Rudy, su hermana gemela – señalando a una chica vestida de falda blanca y camisa negra, de cabello largo rojo y ojos esmeralda

- Es un placer, soy Ruby de Pólux – dice el joven haciendo una reverencia

- Y yo soy Rudy de Cástor - dice la chica con elegancia

- Zeling, preséntate – ordena Shura al joven que entro sin decir nada, su cabello era castaño y sus ojos verdes claros, vestido de pantalón Jean oscuro y franela roja

- Soy Zeling de Scheddi – dice sin ganas el joven, ve a Shura que lo mira molesto, y suelta un suspiro frustrado – un placer

- Soy Dago de Regulus – dice un joven de cabello blanco y ojos color turquesa, camisa celeste y pantalón beish – un gusto el conocerlos

- Luther de Alcíone – dice otro joven haciendo una leve reverencia, de cabellos violetas y ojos ámbar, vestido de pantalón blanco y camisa lila

- Un placer es conocerlos, Santos de Atenea – dice una chica de cabello azul y ojos color ciruela, vestida de un short aguamarina y franela de tirantes blanco – soy Katja de Antares

Un fuerte golpe suena en la sala haciendo que todos voltearan a la entrada, una persona entra volando por la puerta cayendo en un estante, que le cae encima. Shura y Afrodita fueron a socorrerlo quitándole el estante de encima, para sorpresa de todos, el que había entrado de esa manera, había sido Aioros de Sagitario

- ¡Hermano! – dice Aioria de Leo corriendo hacia su hermano – tú también volviste a la vida

- Hola hermanito – dice Aioros con una sonrisa

- ¿Qué sucedió Aioros? – pregunta Saga muy serio

- Adivina – dice en un tono burlón, haciendo que la seriedad de Saga se tornara muy molesta – tranquilo, ya Dohko y Shion se están encargando de ellos

- Esos no van a madurar, les di órdenes de que se comportaran – dice Afrodita muy molesto

- ¿De quiénes hablan? – pregunta Milo con intriga

- De los "_Chicos Problema_"… los caballeros de Sirio y de Kaus Australis – dice Máscara de la Muerte tranquilamente – son un caso perdido los dos, nunca van a cambiar…

Afrodita sale muy molesto de la mansión, y desde afuera se escucha un severo grito exclamado por el caballero de Piscis, quien amenaza a ambos caballeros, al parecer los jóvenes habían comenzado una discusión que se fue más que las simples palabras, logrando golpear fuertemente a Aioros que trataba de detenerlos. Luego Afrodita vuelve a entrar furioso, se arrodilla ante Saori.

- Le pido perdón mi diosa por este inconveniente, prometo que no volverá a pasar – dice Afrodita de rodilla y después se levanta y mira hacia la puerta quien entra un chico de cabellos negro largo y ojos color un verde azulado oscuro, vestido de un Jean azul oscuro y una camisa manga larga de color añil; luego entra una chica de cabello largo amarillo pálido, con mechas y puntas negras, ojos color azul índigo, vestida de un Jean azul y una franela 3/4 color negra, con un pequeño gatito himalaya en su hombro derecho. Ambos chicos estaban un poco sucios y sus pantalones estaban rotos al nivel de las rodillas y sus rostros mostraban algunos golpes y rasguños, tras de ellos se encontraban Dohko y Shion, quienes lo miraban fijamente, vigilando que no volvieran hacer otro escándalo.

- Soy Nerón de Kaus Australis – dice el chico un poco frustrado al igual que su compañera

- Soy Selyna de Sirio – dice la chica cruzando los brazos

- Y… - dice Dohko mirando a los chicos que lo ven de manera chocante, mientras que él les muestra una sonrisa arrogante

- …Discúlpenos todo lo malo que hemos hecho… - dicen Selyna y Nerón haciendo una exagerada reverencia, que hace que el gato se baje del hombro de Selyna y vaya hasta los brazos de Rossyp, ambos con un tono de voz algo frustrado, como si lo que fueran a decir, ya lo habían dicho bastante veces – prometemos comportarnos desde este momento, tratar de tolerarnos y respetarnos unos a otros… y respetar las reglas puestas por nuestros maestros – esto último lo dicen viendo a Shion y a Dohko de reojo, al terminar miran a los demás maestros que se encontraban molestos, para después ver a Saori con sus demás caballeros.

- Seiya, ella es tu sobrina – dice Afrodita señalando a Selyna

- ¡¿Tú?! – exclama Seiya sorprendido al ver a Selyna, quien baja la mirada y se arrodilla ante Seiya

- Discúlpeme… no quise causar una mala impresión a usted, ni a ningún otro… le pido que me perdone – dice Selyna elevando un poco la mirada para ver la mirada sorpresiva de Seiya aún sobre ella – siento mucho haberlo defraudado

Para sorpresa de todos, Seiya corre hacia Selyna y la abraza con fuerza con lágrimas en los ojos llenas de alegría. Con un poco de pena, Selyna corresponde al abrazo, y todo el miedo de no ser aceptada por su tío desaparecieron cuando esté corrió a abrazarla.

- Mi sobrina, mi pequeña… - dice Seiya con gran alegría besando la frente de Selyna – que alegría tengo de tenerte aquí

- Tío Seiya… - fue lo único que pudo decir Selyna al abrazar de nuevo a Seiya con alegría

- Vamos a celebrar este encuentro con una deliciosa comida que le hemos preparado. – dice Saori muy alegre

Todos los presentes se fueron al comedor para disfrutar de una buena comida y una amena conversación. Compartiendo recuerdos e informando a todos los que a sucedido, buenas y malas noticias se llena el comedor. Los invitados fueron llevados a sus habitaciones, para que fueran a descansar, ya que la conversación que se tenía entre todos, se había extendió hasta la anochecer, todos los jóvenes guerreros desempacaron sus maletas y guardaron sus cosas en el closet, dejando sus armaduras cubiertas por un manto negro. Seiya se despide de Selyna dándole un beso en la frente de buenas noches, y está se despide de él. Cierra la puerta y se quita toda la ropa para ponerse una bata media transparente dejándose sólo la parte de debajo de la ropa interior, voltea hacia el balcón viendo el brillo de las estrellas y nota una sombra detrás de la cortina, al verla una pequeña sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro.

- Estaré bien, no tienes porque preocuparte tanto, los demás ya lo saben, debieron imaginárselo cuando me vieron… ellos si me recuerdan puedes estar tranquilo que todo va a salir como ha salido todas las veces anteriores – dice Selyna con tranquilidad a la sombra que desaparece como si solo hubiera sido más que una ilusión

Camina con gran tranquilidad hacia el balcón y apoya sus dos manos a la baranda de mármol blanco, disfrutando de la suave y fría brisa de la noche, cierra sus ojos dejando que la brisa acaricie su cuerpo y su rostro, y juega con su cabello. En el balcón de al lado, se encontraba un caballero que meditaba, ninguno de los dos había notado la presencia del otro, hasta que el caballero de Aries voltea a su lado para encontrar una Selyna que disfrutaba de la brisa recogiera todo su cuerpo entero. La bata dejaba resaltar su hermosa figura, y dejaba ver parte de su cuerpo, su bello rostro brillaba por la luz que le brindaba la luna llena, Mu se encontraba prendido por la belleza de la joven, quien no hacia más que mirarla, su corazón aumentaba su velocidad y su respiración se hacia un poco entrecortada. Al sentir la penetrante mirada del caballero de Aries, Selyna voltea hacia él, abriendo los ojos poco a poco, lo ve por segundos, sus ojos estuvieron fijos uno del otro, hasta que de repente Selyna recordó como estaba vestida, y un gran sonrojo se asomo por sus mejillas, toma parte de la cortina para cubrirse un poco y baja la mirada con pena, Mu se percata porque su reacción y se sonroja en gran manera bajando la mirada con pena al igual que Selyna.

- Lo… siento… - musito Mu con gran vergüenza aún sonrojado, viendo a Selyna de reojo quien no hacia nada

- Que tenga buenas noches Santo de Aries – dice Selyna sin elevar la mirada, aun sonrojada, y entra rápidamente a su habitación

Tirándose de su cama, Selyna cubre su rostro con una almohada y suelta un grito, para después poner la almohada a un lado. Mantiene su vista fija en un punto inexistente en el techo de la habitación, para ella, había pasado la pena del siglo, encontrarse semidesnuda en un balcón frente a uno de los Santos dorados, por ello odiaba esa bata, estaba dispuesta de botarla en cuanto se la quitara en la mañana. Una sonrisa picara se dibuja en su rostro, sus mejillas toma un color carmín, mientras que su corazón se aceleraba, se acuesta de medio lado tratando de conciliar el sueño, a pesar de la vergüenza que acaba de pasar, logra dormirse rápidamente.

No muy lejos de esa sensación, se encontraba Mu de Aries, quien no dejaba de pensar en lo que acababa de ocurrir. No lo podía negar, esa chica es hermosa, nunca nadie había logrado que él sintiera algo parecido como lo que siente en esos momentos. Entra en su habitación dispuesto a tratar de conciliar el sueño, aunque eso se le había esfumado cuando vio a Selyna de Sirio semidesnuda en el balcón, sus mejillas se pintaron de un rojo carmesí, ese color logro llamar la atención de su aprendiz, quien lo mira con curiosidad.

- ¿Por qué tiene esa mirada, maestro Mu?, ¿Qué le sucedió? – pregunta Kiki con gran curiosidad

- No sucedió nada Kiki, mejor duerme… - dice Mu acostándose en su cama soltando un suspiro extraño para él, ya que nunca antes había tenido un suspiro así

El joven aprendiz le viene una ligera idea lo que le pudo suceder a su maestro, sonríe picadamente para sí, y se dispone a cumplir la orden de su maestro, en irse a dormir.


	3. Los nuevos caballeros

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 2: _Los nuevos caballeros_

Los rayos del sol entran por el balcón, tocan suavemente el rostro del caballero de Aries, quien se despierta sin poner resistencia. Todo lo de anoche solo fue un sueño, pensó el Mu, se levantan de la cama y se coloca otra muda de ropa para bajar a desayunar. Al bajar al comedor, nota que ya varios caballeros estaban despiertos, Dohko y Shion se encontraban sentados bebiendo una taza de té mientras leían el periódico, Shura y Camus estaban comenzando a desayunar junto con Aquaryn, Harmony, Katja y Dago. De la cocina, llevando la ropa de la servidumbre de la mansión, sale Selyna y Nerón, con unos vasos de jugo y tazas de café o té, ninguno de los dos mostraba expresión es sus rostros, pero si se notaba que estaban un poco frustrados. Saga entra al comedor sentándose a la mesa, Selyna le sirve una taza de café, y a Harmony y a Katja un vaso de jugo.

- Que esto le sirva de lección… estarán haciendo los quehaceres de todos los sirvientes por el día de hoy… y no quiero escuchar ninguna replica, yo hable ya con la señorita, así que ya no hay ningún problema – dice Saga muy serio tomando un sorbo de café - ¿Les quedo claro a ambos?

- Sí maestro Saga – dicen al unísono, Selyna y Nerón haciendo una reverencia

- Buenos días – dice Mu terminando de entrar al comedor, tomando asiento junto a Saga

- Buenos días – responde todos

- ¿Desea que le sirva el desayuno? – pregunta Selyna dirigiéndose a Mu

- S-si, gracias – responde Mu con un poco de pena al recordar lo de anoche

- ¿Café o té?

- ¿Perdón?

- ¿Qué desea tomar?... ¿café o té?... o más bien desea que le traiga un jugo…

- Un té, por favor…

- Enseguida se lo traigo – dice Selyna haciendo una leve reverencia y se marcha para la cocina, de donde sale inmediatamente sale Nerón con dos platos de comida para Dohko y Shion

- ¿Por qué los pusiste hacer los labores de los sirvientes? – pregunta Mu con curiosidad a Saga

- Por la pelea de ayer… - dice Saga muy tranquilo – por ello le pedí a la señorita Saori que les diera el día libre a todos los sirvientes y que me permitiera hacer este castigo, ya que ella no acepto el otro que pensaba darles…

- ¿Cuál otro?...

- Sacarlos del torneo… - dice Saga volteando ver seriamente a Mu, quien se sorprende ante tal decisión

- Aquí tienes su té, Santo de Aries – dice Selyna dejando sobre la mesa, una taza de té

- Gracias… - dice Mu tomando un sorbo – delicioso

- Dile a Nerón, que cuando terminen con el desayuno, vayan a asear toda la casa, después Camus pasara para ver si están impecables – dice Saga entregándole la taza vacía a Selyna

- Sí maestro Saga, le avisare enseguida. Ya le traigo su desayuno – dice Selyna tomando la taza y haciendo una reverencia, para luego irse a la cocina

Al cabo de un minuto, Selyna regresa con el desayuno de Saga y Mu, en eso entran al comedor Kannon, Hyoga, Shiryu, Ikki y Zeling, quienes son atendidos rápidamente por Nerón. A medida que iba pasando el tiempo, todos los de la casa se iban levantando y siendo atendidos por Selyna o por Nerón, quienes al terminar el desayuno de todos, se fueron directamente a limpiar las habitaciones de todos y el resto de la casa. Tendieron las camas, limpiaron el piso, los tocadores, las mesitas de noche, cambiaron los floreros, limpiaron las lámparas, los espejos, el closet, el balcón. Al terminar, Camus paso por cada habitación que los muchachos habían limpiado, viendo que todo estaba impecable, las camas bien arregladas, los floreros con nuevas flores recién cortadas del jardín y el piso brillante. Se dirigen a la cocina para preparar el almuerzo. Al terminar que todos hayan comido, limpia y acomodan los platos, y se dirigen a la sala por llamado de Afrodita.

- Quiero que arreglen el jardín – dice Afrodita sentado en la sala tranquilamente leyendo un libro con una taza de té – recojan las hojas secas, corten las flores o ramas que estén muertas, recojan también los frutos, los podridos lo ponen en una bolsa y los maduros en una cesta, para que más tarde hagan la merienda de la tarde, no se les olvide las reglas que les di antes de llegar ayer, esas también incluye en este castigo.

- Sí maestro Afrodita – dicen Selyna y Nerón haciendo una reverencia marchándose para hacer lo que se les ordeno

- Tienen buena resistencia – dice Aldebarán entrando a la sala

- Ya están acostumbrado…

- Pero creo que se les paso la mano con este castigo, temo que no resistan hasta la mitad de la tarde – dice Aioria, que estaba sentado en el sofá

- Saga tenía planeado sacarlos del torneo… - dice Afrodita tranquilamente – pero gracias a la señorita Saori, cambio de opinión. Ellos resistirán todo el día, yo los conozco muy bien

En el jardín de la mansión, los dos jóvenes ya habían terminado de recoger las hojas caídas y las ramas y flores muertas, se encontraban en esos momentos tomando el fruto de los árboles. Ambos estaban siendo observados por algunos caballeros, que aprovechaban esa hora para descansar y disfrutar el sonido de las aves y el delicioso aroma de las flores.

- Esos chicos trabajan rápido – dice Kiki sonriente

- Se dividen el trabajo – dice Shaka tranquilamente, sentado en uno de los muebles del jardín

- ¿Se dividen el trabajo?, ¿eso no es trampa?

- No, es trabajo en equipo… Muchas veces es útil, sobre todo durante batallas, estos chicos son muy astutos

- ¿Por qué habrán peleado ayer?, sino hubieran peleado no estarían haciendo esto

- A veces, la lengua del hombre puede llegar a ser una espada de doble filo… puede curar o herir, depende del modo que lo uses…

Kiki se quedo meditando ante las palabras de Shaka, viendo como los chicos trabajaban sin descansar. Mientras que Selyna cortaba los frutos podridos de los árboles, Nerón se encontraba cortando los maduros, después de estar todo el día sin hablarse, ambos estaban dispuestos a dar el primer paso.

- Selyna yo… siento mucho lo de ayer – dice Nerón sin dejar de arrancar los frutos

- Yo también lo siento mucho Nerón – dice Selyna sin para de trabajar

De nuevo guardan un silencio, no incomodo como lo había sido antes, sino más bien muy cómodo, librándose de un gran peso. Al terminar, Selyna bota las frutas podridas y la saca junto a la basura; mientras que Nerón se iba a limpiar las frutas, ya que se le ordeno hacer postres con ellas, y ambos se encarga de prepararlos.

Todos se reunieron en el comedor, esperando para que se les sirviera su merienda. Nerón y Selyna salen de la cocina con bandejas llenas de platos con la merienda, sirviéndole a cada uno un plato con dulce de frutas, que comieron maravillados por lo delicioso que estaba, elogiando a Nerón y a Selyna por lo bien que le había quedado. Agradecen los elogios con una reverencia, se disponen irse a la cocina, pero son llamados por unos de sus maestros.

- Ya pueden descansar, han trabajado sin para todo el día – dice Saga viéndolos sin expresión alguna

- No podemos maestro, aún nos queda hacer el mercado - dice Selyna haciendo una reverencia

- Y el maestro Dohko nos pidió que lleváramos al joven Kiki a un parque – dice Nerón haciendo una reverencia

- Con su permiso… nos marchamos – dicen Selyna y Nerón, y se marchan para la cocina

- No se detendrán hasta que termine el día… esas fueron tus ordenes, ¿No es así Saga? – dice Máscara de la Muerte-

- Así es, espero que por lo menos hayan comido algo – dice Saga comenzando a comer nuevamente.

- Aún con castigos – dice Afrodita con una media sonrisa – siguen siendo impertinentes.

Selyna, Nerón y Kiki se fueron a comprar los víveres, comprando más de lo necesario, pero sin mostrar ningún tipo de molestia, ya que eran muchos más de los que eran antes, había muchas bocas que alimentar. Al salir del mercado, con varias bolsas en manos, se dispusieron ir al parque. El cielo estaba de un color rojizo mezclado con un amarillo intenso, era un hermoso atardecer, muchas personas en el parque se marchaban a sus casas. Dejando caer sus cuerpos, que comenzaban a cansarse por el fatigoso día, se sienta Selyna y Nerón en unos de los banquillos del parque, dejando las bolsas en el suelo, y sin perder de vista a Kiki quien corría de un extremo a otro del parque. La brisa era fresca, daba alivio a sus cansados cuerpos con sus suaves caricias, como deseaban quedarse sentados así, pero tenían que terminar de cumplir su castigo.

- Iré a comprar unos helados – dice Nerón levantándose de su asiento

- Está bien – dice Selyna sin quitar la vista a Kiki.

Nerón se dirige al heladero, quien por poco se marcha, y le compra tres barquillas de dos sabores diferentes cada una. Regresa entregándole uno a Selyna y el otro se lo da a Kiki, quien lo toma y después de agradecer, corre hacia unos perritos que se encontraban en medio de la plaza del parque. Sin darse cuenta, Selyna apoya su cabeza en el hombro de Nerón, quien no hace ningún tipo de replica por tal acto, sino que pasa su brazo tras de ella y la abraza, pareciendo a una pareja de jóvenes en el parque con su hijo. De repente unos hombres aparecen y comienzan a meterse con Kiki y los perritos del parque, llegando golpear fuertemente a los cachorros.

- ¡Ustedes gorilas!... como que tendré que llamar al zoológico, porque están dejando que se escapen los animales – dice Selyna con burla

- ¿Qué dijiste maldita chiquilla? – dice uno de los 4 hombres muy molesto

- Lo que escuchaste mandril

- Maldita zorra, ya verás…

El hombre corre hacia Selyna dispuesta a golpearla, pero ella con gran facilidad lo esquiva.

- Eres muy lento… chimpancés – dice Selyna burlándose del hombre

- Desgraciada… acábenla – ordena el hombre furioso a los demás

- Idiotas – dice Selyna sonriendo con arrogancia

Sin hacer el más mínimo esfuerzo, Selyna esquiva todos los golpes de todos esos hombres, dejando que entre ellos mismos se golpearan, mientras que Nerón observaba tranquilamente de brazos cruzados junto a Kiki. Cuando todos caen exhaustos y mal heridos al suelo, Selyna se ríe con arrogancia mirándolos de una forma muy fría.

- A la próxima, no se metan con los más pequeños y los indefensos, ya que yo no les tendré más piedad – dice Selyna con una sonrisa arrogante

- Eres un chiquilla muy ágil… deberías entra al torneo "Batalla de Gladiadores" – dice un muchacho del doble, o un poco más, de Selyna, con una musculatura demasiado fuerte, era todo un titán

- Ya me inscribí…

- ¡Vaya!... eso quiere decir que nos veremos allá

- ¿Tú también participaras?

- Así es… Soy Rúbeos de Altair… y tú eres…

- Selyna de Sirio, un placer – haciendo una leve reverencia

- Por lo menos eres educada, espero verte en el torneo, ya que tenemos asuntos pendientes. Ha sido un placer en conocerte, Selyna de Sirio – dice el hombre con arrogancia y se marcha junto con los otros cuatro hombres. - ¡Espero que no me olvides, para la próxima vez que lo veamos!

- ¡Tranquilo! – dice Selyna con voz burlona y sarcástica – ¡Yo siempre suelo recordar una cara!... pero contigo haré una excepción.

- Es hora e irnos Sely, ya deben estar preguntando por nosotros – dice Nerón tomando sus bolsas

- Está bien – dice Selyna obedeciendo a Nerón, viendo por la dirección por donde se había ido Rúbeos de Altair

Todos en la mansión estaban preguntando en dónde podría andar Nerón, Kiki y Selyna; ya había anochecido y ellos aún no llegaban. En la puerta, Selyna y Nerón le ruega a Kiki que no dijera nada de lo que sucedió hoy en el parque, que digiera cualquier otra cosa pero nada de lo sucedido. Entraron por la puerta trasera que va hacia la cocina, y dejaron todo el mercado sobre uno de los mesones para ir arreglándolo poco a poco, ya que al terminar, se enfrentarían a un gran sermón y un tremendo interrogatorio. Nerón fue el primero en salir, ya que todos estaban en el comedor, comenzó a servir la cena sin decir nada, ganándose miradas serias de varios, Selyna salió después para terminar de servir la cena, que al cabo de unos minutos, ambos pasaron de nuevo recogiendo los platos y vasos vacíos. Después de limpiarlos y guardarlos, Kiki, Selyna y Nerón salen al comedor como soldados a la guerra, colocándose frente a todos.

- ¿Se puede saber dónde estaban? – pregunta Saga molesto

- Me tenían preocupado – dice Seiya intranquilo

- Fuimos a comprar los víveres y llevar a Kiki al parque – responde Selyna como soldado ante un interrogatorio

- ¿Saben que hora son? – replica Afrodita

- Más de las 10 de la noche – responde Nerón tranquilamente

- Kiki, ¿por qué tardaron tanto? – pregunta Dohko simulando tranquilidad

- Responde, por favor Kiki – pide Mu al ver que su aprendiz se notaba un poco dudoso

- Pues, fuimos al mercado a compra comida, pero compramos muchísimas cosas, y la cola para pagar estaba demasiado larga – dice Kiki con mucha naturalidad – ahí tardamos mucho. En el parque nos pusimos a jugar con unos perritos, se nos fue la hora, y por ello tuvimos que venirnos caminando desde el parque hasta aquí…

- …bueno… por lo menos los chicos se portaron bien hoy, creo que deberíamos levantarle el castigo, ¿no lo crees Saga? – dice Aioros sonriente levantándose de su asiento

- Vayan a descansar, mañana harán entrenamiento – dice Saga levantándose para marcharse

- Sí maestro Saga – dicen Nerón y Selyna haciendo reverencia

- Quiero hablar con ustedes – dice Saori sonrisa picara, llevando a los chicos de los brazos a la cocina. Cuando llegan a la cocina Saori muestra una hermosa sonrisa – quiero agradecerles a los dos por el buen trabajo que hicieron hoy, en un solo día hicieron el trabajo de la servidumbre de esta casa, y eso que ellos tardan más de una semana para llegar al punto en que ustedes han logrado en un solo día. Estoy muy alegre porque ustedes pudieron cumplir excelentemente con su castigo. Como los mantuve vigilados todo el día, me dijeron varios de mis caballeros, que lo único que comieron en todo el día fueron unas pocas frutas que arrancaron del jardín, por ello les pedí que les prepara una deliciosa cena para sólo ustedes dos

- No debió molestarse – dice Nerón apenado igual que Selyna

- Con esas frutas… y un helado en el parque… quedamos muy bien, - dice Selyna con pena - igual modo, gracias por preocuparse por nosotros

- Agradezcan a Saga, él fue quien se los preparo personalmente – dice Saori sonriendo ante la sorpresa de los jóvenes, y les deja dos platos llenos de deliciosa comida sobre la mesa de la cocina, - aunque no lo crean, él se preocupo por ustedes – al decir esto, deja a los dos chicos solos.

- Bueno… no podemos desperdiciar esta comida – dice Nerón sonriendo

- Pienso lo mismo, amigo mío – dice Selyna igual de sonriente

Ambos se sientan a comer sin quejarse, conversa alegremente de todo lo que a sucedido hoy, también se mantuvieron hablando sobre Rúbeos de Altair, un titán en tamaño y musculatura. Terminan de comer y limpian los platos usados y los guarda, cada uno se va a su habitación con el alma en el suelo; se tiran en la cama sin cambiarse de ropa por lo cansados que estaban, pero una sombra entra por el balcón de Selyna y la cubre con ternura con una manta para que no le pegara el frío de la noche, acaricia su rostro con delicadeza quitando unos mechones de cabello y se marcha igual que una sombra.

Levantándose con el sol, los jóvenes aprendices comienza su rutina diaria de trote alrededor de todo el jardín de la mansión, dando varias vueltas alrededor de está. Saga se acerca a los jóvenes, mientras estos, aún trotando, le daban los buenos días sonrientes.

- Buenos días jefe… le quedo sabroso lo de ayer – dice Nerón a Saga trotando de espalda

- Buenos días viejo…– dice Selyna dando unas vueltas canelas hacia atrás y se coloca junto a Nerón y trota de espalda con él, ya que recibió un llamado de Aioros diciéndole que era trotando y no vueltas canelas - …en verdad le agradecemos, le quedo deliciosa la comida, debería cocinar más seguido

- ¡Gracias papá!… Jajajaja – dicen Nerón y Selyna riendo y se dan la vuelta para seguir trotando con los otros

- Recuérdame no volver a cocinar para esos dos – dice Saga con una media sonrisa

- ¿Por qué?... por fin ellos te dicen papá en vez de viejo y jefe, aunque ellos no sean tus hijos, no puedes negar que se te puso el corazón chiquito, tú eres como su padre, bueno, todos nosotros somos como sus padres, a excepción de Aioros que lo ven como un hermano mayor – dice Dohko sonriente, haciendo que Saga sonría para sí – Recuerda Saga, _Padre es el que cría_

- ¡Quiero que hagan estiramiento! – grita Aioros a los chicos

- ¡Si maestro Aioros! – responde todos los chicos con buen animo y comienzan hacer estiramiento.

Los chicos se pasaron la mañana ejercitándose, mientras los demás que residían en la casa se levantaban poco a poco. Se les dio un receso a los jóvenes para que comieran para luego comenzar con el entrenamiento.

- Se pondrán en pareja… Dago tu con Katja… Luther tu con Zeling… Rudy con Ruby… Aquaryn con Nerón… Rossyp con Selyna… - dice Afrodita – Selyna y Harmony, comienzan las dos primero

- Pero siempre comienzo es con Nerón – dice Selyna un tanto molesta

- Pues si no lo recuerdas, ya ustedes comenzaron – dice Katja en un tono casi burlón, ganándose una mirada matadora de Selyna

- Está bien… ustedes ganan… pero no quiero que me digas algo después que acabe con tu hermanita – dice Selyna desafiante ante Afrodita, mientras que Harmony solo reía dulcemente.

- Lo que digas Selyna – dice Afrodita tranquilamente – muy bien comiencen, y recuerden la regla que les puse hasta el torneo

- Entendido – dice Selyna y Harmony al mismo tiempo y luego se colocan en posición

- ¿Lista querida? – dice Harmony sonriéndole a Selyna

- Cuando gustes mi amor – responde Selyna sonriendo

Ambas chicas mantenían su sonrisa, tal vez sonreían a su contrincante o tan solo para sí. Los Santos de Atenea se detenían para ver la primera pelea entre los jóvenes, a pesar de que ya hubo una; se mostraba tranquilidad entre ellas, pendiente de cualquier movimiento de su rival, ya que ambas se mantenían en su sitio. Lo extraño es que no se sentía nada del cosmo de ellas; en ningún instante, desde que ellos llegaron, se sintió el cosmo de ellos. Eso era algo sumamente extraño, ¿por qué lo mantendrán oculto?, ¿será esa una de las reglas impuesta por sus maestros, de la que tanto Afrodita les recordaba? El movimiento de una de ellas da comienzo por completo la pelea.

Harmony se dirige rápidamente hacia Selyna con el puño fuertemente cerrado. Se pone en posición para golpearla, y al parecer lo logra al ver que Selyna voltea su rostro y pareciera que el golpe la hizo perder el equilibrio, pero la verdad era otra. En realidad, ni la había tocado, solo lo hizo para poder sujetarla por el brazo y acercarla a ella, y logrando golpearla fuertemente con la rodilla en el abdomen de Harmony, logrando sacarle el aire. La suelta y se disponía en darle una patada en el rostro, pero Harmony le sujeta la pierna levantándola a unos centímetros del suelo y la tumba y cae sobre ella, en eso Selyna la empuja con fuerza con sus piernas sacándola por los aires cayendo muy lejos de ahí. Antes que Harmony pudiera levantarse, Selyna cae sobre ella y se lo impide, disponiéndose a golpearla con toda sus fuerzas en el rostro, Afrodita le ordena que se detenga, pero Selyna y se había puesto a golpearla. Pero, para susto de todos, Selyna solo golpea el suelo al lado de Harmony, dejando un cráter de tamaño considerable.

- 30 segundos… ¿Por qué se pusieron a jugar en vez de pelear de verdad? – pregunta Máscara de la Muerte con un poco de frialdad deteniendo su cronometro

- ¿Por qué no vienes y tenemos un duelo de verdad? – dice Selyna desafiante mientras se levantaba y ayudaba a Rossyp hacerlo

- ¡Selyna! – dice Harmony en un susurro jalando el brazo de Selyna

- ¿Desde cuándo los pájaros disparando las escopetas? – responde Máscara de la Muerte en un tono burlón, logrando que Selyna se comenzara a enojar

- No busques lo que no se te ha perdido, Máscara de la Muerte – dice Selyna mostrando una sonrisa fría.

Una toalla es lo golpea a Selyna por atrás, cuando se voltea ve a Dohko de brazos cruzados.

- Ve a darte una ducha, has terminado por hoy – dice Dohko sin mirarla

Selyna solo lo ve con rabia y algo de resignación. Rendida, solo toma la toalla y se cubre la cabeza con ella, logrando cubrir sus ojos. Camina sin mirar atrás, sabia lo que significaba lo que había dicho Dohko, últimamente notaba que sus días en aquella mansión no serían algo que quisiera recordar. Al llegar a la entrada de la mansión se detiene en seco volteando a ver a su lado al caballero Kannon por unos segundos, para luego seguir su camino al interior de la mansión.

- No debiste haber dicho eso, Máscara de la Muerte – dice Saga con molestia que logra disimular muy bien – sabes como es ella, y sabes lo que podría haber hecho. Por lo visto me equivoque referente a ellos

- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunta Máscara de la Muerte con intriga

- A que ellos si maduraron… sabes muy bien que ella hubiera roto la regla que les hemos impuestos a todos… sabes que lo hubiera hecho, y no sería la única que la hubiera roto – dice Saga refiriéndose a Nerón y a otros que miraban a Máscara de la Muerte con desprecio.

- Eso no me importa, el que lo hiciera o no, no es problema mío. Ellos mismo se meterían en problemas.

- Lo dices porque te sentías confiado que nosotros los hubiéramos detenido… pero déjame dejarte algo claro… vuelves a provocar con algunos de estos jóvenes, y ninguno de nosotros te ayudaremos en lo que hayas provocado… Espero que no llegues olvidar eso Máscara de la Muerte – dice Saga con molestia y frialdad y camina hasta los chicos – vete tú también al interior de mansión, ya estas de más de aquí.

- Has lo que quieras… - dice molesto Máscara de la Muerte entrando a la mansión.

Abre la llave de agua fría, quería helar su rabia. Como se atrevió a retarla de esa manera tan… como decirlo… ¿arrogante?, tenía tanta rabia que nublaba completamente su mente. El agua recogía todo su cuerpo desnudo, sintiendo una gran tranquilidad, era tan deliciosa… podía quedarse ahí todo el día. Suelta un suspiro de alivio, confundible a un gemido de satisfacción. Sale de su frío y delicioso baño, se coloca un vestido blanco con un escote el la espalda, uno de los que le había regalado Harmony hace algunos años. Seca su cabello con una toalla, y por último unas zapatillas blancas con unos listones que se ataban alrededor de su pierna; saldría a dar un paseo en el inmenso jardín de aquella mansión, y tal vez le pediría a unos de sus maestro permiso para salir de la casa.

Baja las escaleras sin expresión alguna en su rostro, pareciera que ella flotara cuando caminaba por esas escaleras, su vestido danzaba de manera delicada, y su cabello iba al compás del movimiento de Selyna. Es observada con curiosidad desde una de las esquina de la casa, al ver que la chica ya estaba por salir al jardín, la sigue con cautela. Ve que se dirige a los rosales, y pasa desapercibida por todos los demás, o eso creyó. La vio danzar entre las rosas, no se había fijado cuando había agarrado el gato de ella, hasta que se fijo que se encontraba en los brazos de Selyna, mientras que ella giraba. Un sonrisa calida se dibujo en el rostro de la caballero de Sirio, sorprendido y atraído por aquella hermosa sonrisa, Kiki sale de su escondite sin quitarle la mirada de la alegre chica. Selyna nota que Kiki estaba ahí, deja de dar vueltas con el gato y mira al pequeño fijamente y después le dirige la dulce sonrisa que tenía antes.

Caminan juntos hasta sentarse bajo un pequeño sauce llorón, el gatito yacía dormido en las piernas de Selyna, mientras que ella solo mantenía sus ojos cerrados para disfrutar mejor de la brisa. Kiki tan solo la miraba, era hermosa y parecía tan delicada, se sorprendía de que chicas lindas como ella participarían en un torneo como el de "Batallas de Gladiadores", donde no se tendría piedad a nadie, siquiera porque fuera una chica. La joven siente la mirada fija del pequeño y voltea a verlo con una sonrisa, haciendo que Kiki se sonrojara.

- Lo siento – se disculpa Kiki con las mejillas sonrojadas y baja la mirada apenado

- ¿Por qué? – pregunta Selyna extrañada

- Pues… por nada en realidad

- Como digas – dice Selyna con indiferencia para volver a disfrutar de la brisa

Kiki se queda con la mirada perdida en el jardín, de repente siente como algo jalaba del pantalón, observa que era el gato que se estiraba. Un hermoso himalaya, muy poco comunes en verdad, pero había algo en esos ojos azules que capto la atención de Kiki, pero no sabía que era, tenían un extraño reflejo de color verde.

- ¿Cómo se llama? – pregunta Kiki sorprendiendo a Selyna

- ¿Hpm?… ¡Oh!, el gato… se llama Alcor… veo que le caíste bien – dice Selyna sonriendo viendo como Alcor jugaba con Kiki

A lo lejos Selyna nota una figura se acerca hacia ellos. A simple vista se podía creer que era uno de sus maestros, pero al detallarlo mejor, no era ninguno de ellos. Selyna se levanta y se coloca a Alcor en su hombro, invita Kiki que la acompañe, quien acepta con gusto. La figura que Selyna había visto aún seguía observándolos, pareciera que vigilara cada paso que ellos daban.

En el camino de regreso a la mansión, se consigue a Aioros que se sorprende de la vestidura de la chica, nunca antes la había visto así, se veía tan… diferente, como una chica dulce y delicada. Selyna le pide permiso para salir con Kiki y Alcor, Aioros le concede el permiso después de salir de su asombro.

Las calles al principio parecían desiertas, pero al adentrarse más al centro de la ciudad, las calles se llenaban poco a poco de gente. Ganándose la mirada de muchos hombres, piropos a montón e invitaciones para salir, era lo que rodeaba a Selyna, quien parecía indiferente ante estos comentarios. Llegan al parque, que a diferencia de ayer, estaba lleno de personas con sus parejas, amigos, hijos o mascotas; Kiki corre a jugar con otros niños mientras Selyna lo observa sentada desde uno de los bancos del parque. Un hombre joven de cabello rubio rojizo y ojos color celeste, se sienta junto a la caballera de Sirio, parece que ella lo ignora por completo, ya que ni siquiera voltea verlo o lo saluda, esto hace que el hombre se comience a desesperar. Se acerca poco a poco a la chica, pero esta no se mueve para nada, algo intriga mucho al hombre pero le da confianza de que la chica si lo quiere cerca. Al estar a una distancia considerable de la joven, está se levanta de repente de su asiento y camina hacia donde esta Kiki y Alcor, los llamas para irse. El hombre se molesta por la actitud pedante de la chica y se dispone a seguirlos de cerca, ninguna antes lo había tratado de esta manera.

Los siguió durante varias horas, pareciera que la chica trataba de cansarlo, pero no lo lograría, él era un guerrero, el mejor de su pueblo, no iba a dejar que una chica lo derrotara. Se adelanta precipitadamente hacia la chica, _"si no quiere por la buenas… que sea por las malas entonces"_, pensaba el chico mientras caminaba hasta colocarse frente a Selyna impidiéndole el paso.

- ¿Desea algo, _signore_? – dice Selyna con tranquilidad y perfecto acento italiano, sin soltar a Kiki de la mano.

- _Italiana… ¡oh, que hermosa voz tiene!, están melodiosa… _- se decía el chico para sí y luego le dice a Selyna – _Il mio nome é Robin, fa a perteciare al torneo la "Battaglia di Gladiadores", Robin di Eigel, un piacere… signorina _(Mi nombre es Robin, participare en el torneo "Batalla de Gladiadores", Robin de Eigel, un placer… señorita)

- _Io non parlare con sconosciuti _(No hablo con extraños)… - dice Selyna secamente y trata de irse de ahí, pero Robin se lo vuelve a impedir - _¿signore?_

- ¿Y _mangiare_ helados con _estranei_?

- ¡Helados!... quiero comer un helado Selyna – dice Kiki jalando el brazo de Selyna de un lado a otro

- _Selyna__… hermoso nombre para una bella chica… _- piensa Robin y le dirige una sonrisa a Selyna - ¿qué dice la _bella ragazza_?

- Grazie… pero no – dice Selyna dando media vuelta arrastrando a Kiki, pero este se suelta de su agarre, ganándose una mirada matadora de Selyna

- Quiero un helado, y no iré a casa hasta que me compres uno – dice Kiki cruzando los brazos, Robin sonríe al chiquillo porque gracias a él consiguió una "cita" con la hermosa rubia. En cambio Selyna suelta un suspiro de frustración.

- _Lieti di accettare la sua oferta di mangiare il gelato per me e per i piccoli_ (Acepto con gusto su oferta de comer helado para mí y el pequeño) – dice Selyna con una media sonrisa

- _Andiamo_

Caminaron entre las gente por el centro de la ciudad, nadie decía nada. Selyna iba tomada de la mano con Kiki y Alcor en su hombro, a diferencia de Robin que lo único que podía hacer era ver a la bella chica rubia a su lado. Tenía suerte de haber conseguido aquella cita, todo gracias al pequeño, y por haber tenido la suerte de tener familia italiana y así defenderse al hablar con la chica. Llegaron a una heladería que estaba justo en una esquina, era grande y agradable; cada quien pidió su helado a su antojo, Robin no le preocupo el costo de los helados, todo era perfecto cuando escucho a esa melodiosa voz aceptar la cita. Se sentaron en unas de las mesas que estaban al lado de los vitrales que daban a la calle, hacia donde Selyna mantenía su vista fija.

"_¿Por qué tuvieron que botar a este hermoso ángel del cielo?, quizás Dios me este entregando un regalo"_, eso era uno de los pensamientos que le pasaba a Robin por la cabeza mientras detallaba a Selyna con sumo cuidado. Piel de terciopelo, suave como la seda, blanca con sus mejillas de un leve color carmesí, sus labios tan tentadores y jugosos, llenos de un veneno embriagante, su color era rosa pálido. Sus ojos color índigo brillaban como zafiros por los rayos del Sol que entraban por el gran ventanal; y ese cabello sedoso, de un rubio pálido pero preciosamente brillante, con mechas negras como la noche._ "Era un ángel que había huido del cielo para vivir entre los mortales."_

- ¿Sólo _parlas _italiano? – pregunta Robin para romper el horrible silencio que sólo podía llenar el lugar con la melodiosa voz de la chica

- _Non… parlo molto bene _el español – dice Selyna volteando a ver al chico a los ojos celeste que parecieran que se reflejara el cielo en ellos - ¿Por cuál categoría vas?

- ¿Perdón…?

- Tú me dijiste que estas en el torneo de "Batalla de Gladiadores"… tengo entendido que el torneo se ha dividido en 12 categorías, por las 12 casa que custodian los 12 Santos dorados de Atenea…

- ¡Vaya, _signorina_!... sabe mucho sobre este torneo y sobre los Santos también…

- Eso es porque yo también estoy en el torneo, _signore_… Soy Selyna de Sirio

- ¡Wow!... estoy muy sorprendido… nunca imagine que una hermosa chica como tú, estuviera inscrita a ese torneo… pues mi categoría es por la casa de Libra… ¿y la tuya?

- Es la casa de Virgo… por lo visto no lucharemos uno contra el otro

- Pero en el Santuario estaremos cerca… - dice Robin en un tono seductor logrando sacar una pequeña sonrisa a Selyna

Mantuvieron una buena conversación, descubrieron que tenía muchas cosas en común. Robin aprovechaba cualquier cosa para sacarle una sonrisa a Selyna, como le encantaba aquella sonrisa, era una fascinación para él. Cada minuto que pasaba, a Selyna le caía mejor el joven, no era como los otros chicos, él era diferente. Robin le compro otro helado a Kiki, más grande que el anterior, dejando que el pequeño emocionado y enormemente agradecido por aquel gigantesco helado, Selyna, al ver la alegría del pequeño, suelta una pequeña risita dulce, dejando a Robin atontado por aquella dulce risita de la joven. El cielo dejo su azul para tomar un anaranjado pálido, se acercaba el final de la tarde y muchas personas se marchaban a sus casas. Pero los jóvenes guerreros no estaban dispuestos a marcharse, se encontraban hablando animadamente, no iban a dejar que algo tan insignificante los detuviera.

- Selyna – dice Kiki que ya se había comido el helado hace rato, se recostaba en las piernas de Selyna, o mejor dicho, en el espacio que le había dejado Alcor en la piernas de ella

- Dime Kiki – dice dulcemente Selyna acariciando los cabellos del niño

- Tengo mucho sueño

- ¡Es tarde!... – dice Selyna un poco preocupada viendo el cielo que se tornaba cada vez más rojo, si llega tarde la castigaran… de nuevo. Sienta a Kiki en la silla para ella poderse levantar, como ve que el pequeño esta cabeceando del sueño, lo carga, pero Robin se lo quita de los brazos

- Yo lo llevo, tranquila – dice Robin sonriendo

- _Grazie _– dice Selyna sonriéndole a Robin y carga Alcor

Caminaron por las calles como una pareja, sus sonrisas y risas era notorio a varios metros de distancia. Por la calle que iba hacia la mansión se iban colocando cada vez más vacías, pero eso no les importo a los jóvenes. Al llegar a casa, Selyna le pide a uno de los sirvientes que lleve a Kiki a su cama, mientras que ella se quedaba en la entrada hablando con Robin, en el interior de la casa varios lo habían vistos con diferentes expresiones en sus rostros.

- Con que tenía cita – dice Harmony con una risita picara

- Ya la hemos pillado – dice Aquaryn sonriente

Ambas veían a Selyna con su "cita", así le denominaron a Robin, aunque ese comentario molesto a unos pocos, no porque hubiera tenido una cita, sino que no había dicho con quien.

- ¿Nos veremos pronto? – pregunta Robin mostrando una mirada de tristeza y le tomaba una mano a Selyna

- Seguramente en el torneo – dice Selyna sonriendo

- _Buona notte_… _bella ragazza _– dice Robin besando cariñosamente la mano de Selyna

- _Buona notte… signore_ – dice Selyna sonrojándose levemente por el acto del joven, y entra a la mansión

Al entrar a la mansión lo recibe con sonrisas picaras, Aquaryn y Harmony, que pide a Selyna que le cuente todo sobre su "cita", Selyna no entiende lo que ellas dicen, ella nunca tuvo una cita. Mu de Aries entraba a donde estaban las chicas y no puede impedir sorprenderse por la vestidura de Selyna de Sirio, se veía preciosa, nadie pensaría que es una caballera. Como si le hubiera caído un rayo encima, Mu recuerda que Kiki había salido con Selyna, ¿pero en dónde estaba?, ella solo estaba con su gato en los brazos, pero no había rastro de Kiki. Se acerca de manera cautelosa a las chicas, al acercarse lo suficiente a ellas, escucha algo referente a una cita.

- _¡¿__Selyna__ se llevo a Kiki a su cita?! _– piensa el Santo de Aries sorprendido

- ¡Oh!... Santo de Atenea, buenas noches – dice Selyna haciendo una leve reverencia, y esto hace que las otras dos volteen a ver a Mu – si busca al pequeño Kiki, uno de los sirvientes lo llevo a su habitación, debe estar durmiendo en su cama

- Gracias, buenas noches jóvenes – dice Mu y camina a su habitación

- Buenas noches, Santo de Aries – dicen las tres chicas al unísono – que descanse

Tal como había dicho Selyna, Kiki estaba durmiendo placidamente en su cama, Mu siente un alivio al ver que está bien, un poco sucio de helado, pero nada más. Camina hasta el balcón para ver como comenzaban a salir las estrellas, esto ya se había echo una costumbre desde que dejo el Santuario. En el balcón de al lado estaba ella, disfrutando de la brisa, se había quitado su sombrero, se veía tan hermosa y delicada, en verdad ese vestido la hacia ver diferente. Mu vuelve a entra a su habitación, mañana sería otro día, ahora iba a dormir y soñar tal vez con alguien sin querer.

En cambio Selyna no había notado la presencia del Santo de Aries hasta que él entro a su recamara. Cuando la brisa se tornaba muy fría y el sueño rondaba en los ojos de la rubia, entra a su cuarto para descansar, se quita la ropa para colocarse un pijama. La sombra acaricia la espalda desnuda de Selyna, haciendo que ella se estremeciera ante el tacto, clava un beso en el cuello de la joven antes de marcharse. El día de hoy no fue tan malo para Selyna, a pesar de lo que sucedió con Máscara de la Muerte, todo el resto del día fue genial; conoció a un simpático chico, Kiki disfruto de sus dos helados y lo mejor de todo, es que ninguno de sus maestros le llamo la atención. Se recuesta en la cama para ganar el sueño, lo cual gana rápidamente.

_Comentarios y sugerencias no dude en dejarlas. =)_


	4. Torneo “Batalla de Gladiadores” Parte I

_Saint Seiya no pertenece. Sólo algunos pocos personajes de esta historia, que espero les guste._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 3: _Torneo "Batalla de Gladiadores" Parte I_

Pasaron semanas en entrenamiento mientras se esperaba el inicio del torneo, todo marchaba bien entre los jóvenes guerreros. Selyna no hacia más que entrenar, ya no salía para ningún lado, las chicas le preguntaban si su "cita" no la estaría extrañando, lo cual la caballera de Sirio no decía nada, sólo mostraba una media sonrisa y recuerda ese día que paso con Robin. Kiki siempre se la pasaba con los chicos, más con Selyna y Nerón, se había hecho muy buenos amigos, y los chicos se habían encariñado con él hasta el punto que siempre lo estaban consintiendo.

El torneo estaba cerca, los maestros intensificaban el entrenamiento a sus aprendices cada vez más, tratando de que estén en excelente forma. Los demás Santos con su diosa Atenea, esperaban con ansias el torneo y el resultado de esté, aunque se imaginaban ya quienes eran los guerreros que estarían en el Santuario con los Santos de oro. Por la mente de Saori siempre pasaba la pregunta de que si había hecho lo correcto, tanto había hecho en el pasado para que sus Santos tuvieran una vida tranquila, para que ahora, este reclutando a chicos aún más jóvenes. En cambio Seiya, estaba muy feliz de tener a su sobrina junto a él, y deseaba en gran manera que ella lograra ganar en la categoría de Virgo, estar con ella en el Santuario sería su mayor anhelo.

Millones de personas sintonizaban en sus televisores, miles hacían colas para entrar y verlo en vivo, la "Batalla de Gladiadores" comenzaría en unas cuantas horas. Muchos eran los jóvenes que participarían en las diferentes categorías y sólo 12 serán los ganadores, y le servirán a la diosa Atenea en el Santuario con sus 12 Santos de oro, sólo hoy se escogerían los primeros 6 ganadores. Seiya y los otros se encontraban con Saori en la suite que se encontraba en todo lo alto del estadio, alejado de cualquier ruido o molestia, pero lo suficientemente cerca para ver la pelea de los jóvenes. Abajo con los chicos, se encontraba Afrodita y Aioros, no iban a poder estar tranquilos sin que alguien estuvieran con ellos, ya que temían que se metieran en problemas, en especial 2 de ellos, pero habían demostrado que nada de eso sucedería y que todo marcharía con tranquilidad.

- Ya pueden demostrar su cosmo, si es que así lo desean – dice Afrodita a los jóvenes, con sus brazos cruzados mirando cada uno fijamente

- Y por favor… no quiero pagar funerarias, entendido chicos – dice Aioros sarcástico y burlón, haciendo que los chicos se rieran.

- Si maestro Aioros – dicen todos sonrientes.

La primera categoría fue La Casa de Aries, ninguno de los jóvenes de Afrodita y Aioros iban por aquella categoría. Sólo fueron diez participantes, 3 chicas y 7 chicos, en verdad todos eran muy buenos pero no lo suficiente para ir al Santuario. Selyna y los otros observaban detenidamente los movimientos de los peleadores, no les quitaba ni por un segundo los ojos de encima. En la categoría de Aries, ganó una chica de cabellos largo color rojo ocre y ojos grises y con una armadura color azul marino, era una chica muy fuerte y buena luchadora. La siguiente categoría es La Casa de Tauro, en donde competiría Luther de Alcíone, quien portaba una armadura de color blanco perlado. Diez participantes, pero los jóvenes sabían quien ganaría.

- ¡Vamos Luther!... – gritaban los chicos animando a Luther - ¡Patea los traseros!... ¡Demuéstrale quien es el que manda!

La batalla había comenzado, los cosmo de los luchadores no eran tan altos como para preocuparse, mientras que Luther no había dejado mostrar todavía su cosmo. La final de La Casa de Tauro, fue Luther contra otro chico de cabellos castaños y armadura roja.

Luther no tenía intención alguna de mostrar su cosmo, al igual que sus compañeros, lo creía completamente innecesario. Su contrincante se veía fuerte, pero un chico muy confiado y egocéntrico como muchos de los que se encontraban compitiendo, acabaría con él en poco tiempo, al menos que se equivocara y el chico en verdad era un buen contrincante. Eso lo vería en pocos minutos.

- ¡¡DAMAS Y CABALLEROS!!... ¡¡LA GRAN FINAL DE LA CASA DE TAURO!!... ¡¡YA HEMOS VISTO LO EXCELENTE LUCHADORES QUE SON ESTOS CHICOS!!... ¡¡AHORA VEREMOS QUIEN DE LOS DOS ES MERECEDOR DE LA CASA DE TAURO!! – gritaba el presentador del torneo muy animado, levanta el brazo a todo lo alto… - ¡¡QUE COMIENCE… EL ENCUENTRO!! – baja el brazo rápido, como si fuera a romper algo

- ¿Listo para perder? – pregunta el chico de armadura roja sonriendo con arrogancia y colocándose en posición de ataque

- Veamos quien es el perdedor – dice Luther con tranquilidad y se coloca en posición - …¡¡CINCO MINUTOS!!

- ¡¿Qué?!

- ¡¡Y CONTANDO!! – grita Aquaryn con un cronometro en mano al igual que Selyna

- ¿Qué estas haciendo? – pregunta el caballero rojo con intriga

- Acabaré contigo en cinco minutos… así que, porque no demuestras de lo que estas hecho – dice Luther sonriendo logrando molestar a su contrincante

- ¡Idiota!... Acabaré contigo…

Corre a una velocidad impresionante contra Luther con el puño fuertemente cerrado. Luther esquiva el golpe del caballero rojo, y lo logra golpear fuertemente por el estomago sacándole el aire. El otro chico no se da por vencido, ya que lanza otros dos golpes más contra Luther, quien casi uno le da en el tórax; esto cansa al muchacho, quien como una acción desesperada, aumenta su cosmo de manera impresionante.

- Es muy fuerte – dice Shiryu sorprendido ante el poder de un chico tan joven

- Pero no lo suficiente – dice Dohko seriamente.

El caballero rojo miraba con ira al tranquilo Luther que no logró intimidar.

- ¡¡GRAN CUERNO!! – grita el caballero rojo impulsando su gran poder hacia Luther, quien ni siquiera se mueve de su lugar.

Todos creyeron que ese ataque acabaría con el caballero de Alcíone, incluso el mismo Aldebarán de Tauro lo creyó, con la fuerza que fue realizado ese ataque hubiera lanzado el cuerpo sin vida del caballero de Alcíone a las gradas. Pero la verdad era otra, por increíble que parezca, Luther no había recibido ningún rasguño.

- ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? – pregunta Luther mientras se quitaba algunos mechones de cabello de los ojos, dejando al otro caballero y muchos más sorprendidos al ver que no le había hecho nada aquel ataque

- ¡¡TREINTA SEGUNDOS!! – le recuerda Aquaryn

- …Te mostrare un verdadero poder de un caballero de Tauro… ¡¡SUPER TITÁNICA!! – exclama Luther colocando su mano en el suelo mostrando su gran cosmo, envía una ola de cosmo y lanza un gran poder contra su contrincante lazándolo lejos del cuadrilátero

Esto deja al público en silencio por unos segundos, para después exclamar con alegría el triunfo del caballero de Alcíone. Pero los caballeros dorados junto a su diosa, no podían creer lo que acababan de sentir, el cosmo de ese joven, a pesar que estuvo presente por pocos segundos, era increíble, comparable al de un Santo Dorado, o hasta incluso mayor.

El sonido de una alarma del cronometro de Aquaryn, hace que dos chicas sonrieran entre si, los cinco minutos había acabado justo a tiempo. En el cronometro de Selyna daban las 00:04:59:99, un milisegundo menos de lo esperado, hubiera terminado más rápido, pero él quería disfrutar un poco de la ira de su enemigo contra él.

- Es-esto es… increíble - dice Aldebarán sorprendido, fue el único que pudo decir algo, los otros se encontraban boquiabiertos a excepción de los Santos dorados que tuvieron a esos chicos bajo su cuidado, sabían cual era su verdadero poder.

- ¡¡QUÉ FINAL SEÑORES!!... ¡¡LUTHER DE ALCÍONE… CAMPEÓN DE LA CASA DE TAURO!!... – grita el presentador muy animado y sorprendido - ¡¡A CONTINUACIÓN!!... ¡¡LA CASA DE GÉMINIS!!

- Rudy… es tu turno – dice Afrodita con tranquilidad y de brazos cruzados

- Daré lo mejor de mí, maestro Afrodita – dice Rudy haciendo una reverencia y se coloca su armadura turquesa perlada y corre hacia donde esta los demás competidores de la Casa de Géminis

Diez competidores, y Rudy la única chica, así se componía la categoría de la Casa de Géminis. Los chicos se burlaban de Rudy diciéndole que "serían caballerosos y no tan rudos", algo que la caballera de Cástor hacía caso omiso, sabía muy bien que ella podía ganarles sin necesidad de mostrar su cosmo.

La primera pelea de Rudy fue contra un chico moreno y de armadura color anaranjada. El chico le había prometido a la caballera de Cástor, igual que los otros, que no le haría mucho daño, pero que no la dejaría ganar.

- Tranquila preciosa, seré dulce contigo – dice el caballero de armadura anaranjada en un tono burlón

- _Je n'ai pas besoin de votre douceur_ (No necesito tu dulzura) – dice Rudy tranquilamente en su francés natal

- ¡¡VAMOS RUDY!! – gritaba Selyna desde las gradas - ¡¡ACABALO EN 5 MINUTOS!!

- ¿5 minutos?... creo que es mucho tiempo… en 1 minuto estarás agonizando en el suelo sin siquiera yo usar mi cosmo

- Lo que digas – dice Selyna tranquilamente levantando los hombros con indiferencia y colocando su cronometro a cero – ¿lista Aquaryn?

- Lista – responde Aquaryn sonriente con su cronometro en 1 minuto exacto

- ¡¡QUE COMIENCE EL ENCUENTRO!! – grita el presentador

- ¡¡RAYO KEN!! – grita el caballero de armadura anaranjada amentando al máximo su cosmo

- Ese chico esta loco – dice Ikki viendo el poder del joven

- _Débile_ (tonto) - dice Rudy tranquila esquivando el Rayo Ken del chico - has comenzado muy mal… déjame demostrarte como se gana este combate

Rudy, al esquivar el Rayo Ken, corre hacia el chico y con una sola mano, usa todas sus fuerzas, y le da justo en el cuello dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo

- Así se gana este combate, sin necesidad de usar una pizca de cosmo – dice Rudy sonriente bajando del cuadrilátero

- ¿Por qué los chicos no son más exactos? – dice Selyna suspirando frustrada viendo su cronometro en 00:00:50:45, ganándose una risita de Aquaryn

- En verdad… son increíbles esos chicos – dice Aioria sorprendido por los combates que ha visto de los chicos

- Y eso que no has visto nada – se dice para sí Saga

Los siguientes combates siguieron con normalidad, los Santos de Atenea aun se encontraban atónitos por el poder de los jóvenes guerreros y esperaban con ansia la final de la casa de Géminis para poder ver el verdadero poder de la caballera de Cástor. La final había llegado, Rudy competiría con un joven de cabellos claros y ojos pardos, la armadura de esté era de un color azul añil.

- ¡¡COMO MUCHOS LOS ESTABAN ESPERANDO11 ¡¡LA BATALLA FINAL DE LA CASA DE GÉMINIS!! – dice el presentador muy animado - ¡¡Abelardo de Alhena y Rudy de Cástor!!... ¡¡QUE COMIENCE… EL COBATE!!

- _Je vais te botter le cul, vous idiot_ (Te voy a patear el trasero, idiota) – dice Rudy sonriendo

- _Nous vernos, la princesse_ (Eso lo veremos, princesa) – dice el caballero de Alhena sonriendo con malicia

- _Fran__çais, qui a surpris_ (Francés, que sorpresa)

- _Plus d'action et moins de parler _(Más acción y menos habladuría)

El primero en atacar fue el caballero de Alhena y trata de mandar a la caballera de Cástor a otra dimensión, pero le es impedido por la misma caballera al elevar su cosmo y lanzar su poder de _Explosión de Galaxias_, enviando aquel caballero tan lejos que choca contra una de las paredes del estadio, dejándolo completamente inconsciente. Esta batalla fue rápida y sorprendente, no cabía duda que estos chicos iban sorprendiendo cada vez más a los Santos de Atenea.

- _Je vous ai dit te botter le cul _(Te dije que te iba a patear el trasero) – dice Rudy con una fría sonrisa y baja del cuadrilátero

- 00:00:30:56 nada mal para hacerlo de mala gana – dice Selyna con una sonrisa que es correspondida por la de Aquaryn

- Muy bien hecho Rudy – dice Aioros felicitando a la chica – sigues tú, Ruby

- Entendido – dice Ruby con una armadura del mismo color que la de su hermana

- ¡¡AHORA COMENZARA LA COMPETENCIA POR QUIÉN SE IRA HOY A LA CASA DE CANCER!! ¡¡SUERTE A TODOS LOS COMPETIDORES!! – dice el presentador dando por comenzada esta etapa del torneo.

En esta Casa solo lucharían, para sorpresa de todos, tan solo cuatro competidores, 2 chicas y 2 chicos. A Ruby no le gustaba nada eso, ya que seguramente le tocaría pelear con una chica, y a él nunca le gustaba golpear a una mujer, sin importar que esta fuera una caballera o no; solo una vez golpeo a una chica, estaba segado por la rabia que no midió su fuerza. En la primera tanda le toco luchar con el otro chico, a quien le gano con facilidad, y lo que le dio a entender que pelearía a la final con una de las chicas, la cual resulto vencedora parecía una guerrera amazonas.

- Esto no es bueno – decía Katja viendo como los dos jóvenes subían al cuadrilátero – Ruby no golpearía a una mujer ni siquiera de que su vida dependiera de ello

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – pregunta Zeiling inquisitivamente.

- Porque he tratado de miles de forma que él me golpeara o golpeara algunas de las muchachas pero no lo ha hecho… temo que pierda esta pelea por esa chica…

- Mi hermano siempre ha sido del tipo caballeroso, algo anticuado en esas cosas – dice Rudy con indiferencia – desde aquella vez, se ha controlado más cuando se trata de una chica.

- Eso es fácil de arreglar – dice Selyna con una sonrisa maliciosa

- ¿Qué piensas hacer princesita? – dice Nerón con intriga ante aquella sonrisa de Selyna

- Ya lo verás

Los contrincantes ya estaban en posición, la chica de cabellos rubios y ojos ámbar, miraba a Ruby con malicia. Había visto la pelea de sus amigos, y la que suponía que era su hermana, y sabía que no debía bajar la guardia en ningún momento, tenía que atacar rápido antes de que lo hiciera él. Pero Ruby estaba en otro dilema, ¿cómo le iba a hacer para no lastimar a la chica lo suficiente como para no herirla, pero que lo dejara ganar? En verdad, no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que iba hacer.

- ¡¡QUE COMIENCE EL COMBATE!! – grita el presentador

- …Tratare de no lastimarte mucho – dice Ruby después de soltar un suspiro frustrado

- No me subestimes por ser una chica… - dice la joven rubia dispuesta a atacar - _¡Discos Dorados!_

La chica concentra toda su energía cósmica y comienza a correr a la velocidad de la luz haciendo círculos alrededor de Ruby y le comienza a propulsar discos de energía dorada que lo golpean sin cesar. El caballero de Pólux hace todo lo posible por esquivarlos, pero le es difícil esquivarlos todos, logrando así que varios lo llegaran a golpear.

- ¡_Vous êtes un peu… une poubelle… laissez-vous une fille kicked ass…_! (Eres un débil… una basura… dejar que una chica te pateé el trasero…) – grita Selyna desde las gradas logrando llamar la atención del caballero de Pólux – ¡_Que vous êtes pathétique_! (Que patético eres)

- ¡¿Qué?! – dice Ruby viendo a Selyna seriamente

- Lo que escuchaste sordito

- Nada de lo que digas me hará enojar hasta el punto de desquitarme con ella… estás muy equivocada

- ¡Ah sí! – dice Selyna sonriendo provocando un escalofrió al pobre caballero de Pólux, quien lee los labios de la chica

Ella no sería capaz de decir eso, ¿o sí? No, no lo haría, no sería capaz. ¿Cómo se entero de eso? Nadie sabía sobre ese tema, al menos que…

Baja la mirada molesto, tratando lo posible por contenerse, aún sentía los ataques que le proporcionaba la rubia, pero los ignoraba por completo. La chica al notar eso, se detiene, ¿acaso pensaba rendirse? Eso era lo que ella esperaba, ya que se había agotado.

- Con que te rindes – dice la chica entre risas - ¿acaso eres una mamita?

Hasta ahí llego su paciencia. El caballero pelirrojo mira de manera casi asesina a su rubia rival, provocando que esta callara de repente y lo mirara de manera asustada colocándose en posición de defensa.

- No… me… llames… ¡ASÍ! – grita un Ruby muy enojado elevando su cosmo sorpresivamente – ¡Vete al infierno!... _¡ONDAS DEL MUNDO DE LAS SOMBRAS!_

- ¿Qué rayos esta haciendo? – dice Shyru sorprendido ante lo que estaba apunto de hacer el joven caballero.

Ruby concentra su cosmo en la punta de su dedo índice de su mano derecha, en la que brota un aura blanca, y envía una onda espiral cósmica en forma de anillos blancos que se expande y se enroscan en el cuerpo de la rubia, separando el alma del cuerpo de la chica y la aspira hacia el reino de los muertos. Todos se quedaron completamente mudos e inmóviles, sorprendidos y asustados por la gran demostración de poder del chico.

- Máscara de la muerte – dice Saori sin quitar la mirada del chico – trae el alma de la joven antes de que sea demasiado tarde

- Me es imposible hacerlo – dice Máscara de la muerte – el alma de la chica ya no esta en la "Pendiente de Yomi"

- ¿Qué?... eso quiere decir que…

- Que el chico se me adelanto…

Abajo en el cuadrilátero, un grupo de paramédicos revisaban el cuerpo inerte de la chica.

- Solo esta inconsciente – anuncio uno de los paramédicos antes de llevarse a la joven rubia en una camilla

Todos en el estadio suelta un suspiro de alivio, y se nombraba al caballero de Pólux ganador en la categoría de la Casa de Cáncer. Pero no todo era felicidad, el ganador de la pelea baja sumamente molesto del cuadrilátero y camina hacia las gradas donde se encontraban sus compañeros. La iba matar, eso es lo que haría, ahorcarla hasta que rogara perdón. Pero, a pesar de su mirada asesina, Selyna sonreía por haber logrado su objetivo. Ruby sujeta a la caballera de Sirio por el cuello de su franela atrayéndola hacia él.

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves entrar en mi habitación y jorungar mis pertenencias?! – dice Ruby muy molesto buscando una explicación

- Fue por casualidad – responde Selyna tranquilamente, como si no le importara la forma en que Ruby la sujetaba – buscaba a Alcor y lo vi… no pensaba decírtelo, pero al ver que no hacías nada para defenderte… pues te lo dije… al fin al cabo, funciono… le pateaste el trasero a esa chiquilla

Había caído redondito en su juego, no podía creer lo ingenuo que había sido. Pero que más da, por lo menos no lo público.

- No se si matarte rápido y sin dolor, o lento y dolorosamente – dice Ruby sonriendo

- Ninguna de las dos cosas – dice Selyna tranquilamente. – no lastimaría a una chica a pesar de que ella este apunto de acabar contigo

Ante esa repuesta acertada, Ruby sonríe y suelta a Selyna para sentarse en su puesto. Ya que pronto comenzaría los combates de la categoría de la Casa de Leo. En la cual participarían 16 luchadores, más de lo que se había presentado antes, y entre ellos estaba Dago de Regulus, que miraba sin emoción alguna a sus rivales y sus peleas.

- Esto va ser aburrido – dicen Selyna y Nerón con fastidio

- ¡Oye, Selyna! – grita Harmony desde el otro lado de las gradas llamando, no solo la atención de la rubia, sino también el de todos sus amigos - ¡Tu cita!

- Mi… ¿Qué? – dice Selyna confundida, y juntos a los demás voltean hacia la dirección que señalaba la caballera de Alrischa.

Y ahí estaba caminando tranquilamente con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, que se agrando al ver a "_su ángel_". Todos los amigos de Selyna se apartan como si de repente se desatara una peste, no si antes enviarles miradas cómplices a los chicos, y una que otra asesina. Robin se hace una reverencia ante Selyna y besa tiernamente su mano.

- _Dolce e bella ragazza... come sei stato?... Ho perso te..._ (Dulce y bella doncella… ¿cómo has estado?... Te he extrañado…)- dice Robin con una sonrisa seductora, para luego besar la mejilla de la caballera de Sirio provocando sorpresa y un leve sonrojo en la chica, y una cuantas miradas asesinas de unos cuantos caballeros

- _Signore _– dice Selyna sonriendo un poco nerviosa por la cercanía del joven – _La fiducia è troppo veloce peri l mio gusto, vorrei aggiungere _(Esta tomando confianza demasiado rápido para mi gusto, debo agregar)

- _Scusi la mia franchezza che non accada di nuovo _(Disculpe usted mi osadía, no volvera a suceder)

- _Spero di sì _(Eso espero)

- _Volevo solo augurare buona fortuna nella tua battaglia prima che la Casa della Vergine... _(Sólo quería desearte suerte antes de tu batalla en la Casa de Virgo)

- _Ma ancora mezzo della Casa di Leo _(Pero todavía estamos a mitad de la Casa de Leo)

- _Lo so, ma ho voluto dare anticipo _(Lo sé, pero te lo quería dar por adelantado) – dice Robin con una sonrisa

- Gracias, _signore_

Robin la besa nuevamente en la mano para después marcharse y dejando a Selyna con una pequeña sonrisa. Los demás, más las chicas que los chicos, se acercan rápidamente a donde estaba Selyna para que le contara lo que había sucedido. Nerón se sienta junto a Selyna, y ve que Robin aún los ve con una mirada muy seria, y aprovecha y la abraza por la cintura, esto hace que la caballera abandone el interrogatorio que les tenían las otras caballeras y voltea a ver al caballero de Kaus Australis. Todo paso muy rápido, ni siquiera se le dio tiempo para reaccionar, sus labios rosas fueron atrapados furtivamente por los de su compañero. Muchos quedaron boquiabiertos y soltaron risitas, pero a unos pocos, celos le provocaron. Nerón se separa de Selyna aún con los ojos cerrados esperando alguna reacción de su amiga, una cacheta, un golpe o un insulto, algo que le diera saber que no le había gustado lo que había hecho. Pero no sucedió nada.

- _Ci sono altri modi per scongiurare i pretendenti che non è ben _(Hay otras maneras de alejar a los pretendientes que no sea así) – dice Selyna mirando a Nerón sin expresión alguna

- Lo so… ma questa è statala migliore, non credete? (Lo sé… pero esta era la mejor, ¿no lo crees?) – dice Nerón con una sonrisa seductora, a lo cual la rubia sonríe como respuesta

La batalla final de la Casa de Leo estaba por comenzar. Dago, al igual que sus compañeros, estaba ya fastidiado de este torneo y ya quería que esto acabara. Los dos finalista ya estaban en posición para comenzar el combate.

- …que fastidio… - dice Dago tras un largo bostezo. Su armadura era color ocre, brillante como el cobre

- Si Dago no se apura con ese idiota de armadura escarlata, juro por los dioses que se me va a acabar la poca paciencia que tengo y yo misma acabo con él – dice Selyna sumamente aburrida - ¡¿Es qué nunca va a pasar nada interesante?!

- ¿Cómo que no ha pasado nada interesante? Tú cita casi te besa… y recibiste un beso de Nerón… y…- dice Aquaryn pensando en voz alta pero es interrumpida por Selyna

- Cierra el pico Aquaryn

- ¡QUE COMIENCE EL ENCUENTRO! – dice el presentador

- Muy bien, lo único que tengo que hacer es no perderlo de vista y atacar primero – piensa el caballero de armadura roja colocándose en posición de ataque - ¡¿Pero que diablos?! – había desaparecido de su vista el caballero de Regulus. Sintió de repente un gran cosmo detrás de él, y al voltearse, ve al caballero Dago de espalda.

- Nunca, pero nunca, subestimes a tus contrincantes – dice Dago sin voltearse, y seguidamente, su contrincante cae inconsciente al suelo

- 00:00:17:06… Nada mal, pero sumamente aburrido – dice Selyna con fastidio

- ¡DAGO DE REGULUS! ¡GANADOR DE LA CASA DE LEO! – decía el presentador muy animado - ¡AHORA CON USTEDES! ¡LA ÚLTIMA CATEGORÍA DE ESTA NOCHE!... ¡LA CASA DE VIRGO!

- ¡Ahora si que comienza la diversión! – dice Selyna muy animada colocándose su armadura negra y plateada

Le tira el cronometro a Nerón y corre hacia donde estaba los demás concursantes de la Casa de Virgo, mientras se colocaba su tiara. Pero a mitad de su carrera, es sujetada por sus brazos y elevada unos centímetros del suelo y sentada de golpe en una silla que apareció de la nada. Sus dos captores, Afrodita y Aioros, se paran frente a ella de brazos cruzados, uno con una mirada seria y el otro con una pequeña sonrisa algo divertida. Selyna suelta un hondo suspiro frustrado, sabía lo que le iban a decir, como sino se lo hubieran dicho lo suficiente como ya aprendérselo de memoria. ¡¿Por qué tenía que arruinarle la diversión de esa manera?!

- ¿Y ahora qué? – dice Selyna cruzando las piernas y los brazos – díganlo rápido para irme ¡ya!.

- Llegas hacer algo… - comienza amenazar Afrodita aún serio - …que no sea apropiado…

- Estaré castigada el resto de mi vida, lo sé

- En serio _Sely_, no hagas una locura, procura no matar a nadie – dice Aioros, con ternura al pronunciar el sobrenombre de la chica, y con su sonrisa y le guiñe el ojo - ¿dale?

- ¡Sí, maestro Aioros! – dice Selyna con una gran sonrisa y se levanta y va a donde estaban todos los competidores de la Casa de Virgo

- ¿Por qué siempre tienes que consentirlos? – pregunta Afrodita sin mirar al caballero de Sagitario, pues mira hacia donde estaba Selyna

- ¿Por qué siempre tienes que sobreprotegerlos? – dice en forma de respuesta tranquilamente Aioros mirando a Selyna

Arriba en la suite, donde se encontraba Atenea con sus caballeros, miraban ansiosos la batalla que se podía demostrar ante ellos por uno de los "chicos problema", como lo cataloga Máscara de la Muerte. Saga miraba sin expresión alguna hacia donde estaban los competidores, pendiente de que _esa niña_ no hiciera alguna locura.

- Los ojos y el mirar de su padre, aparte de tener algo de su carácter… La sonrisa y una viva imagen de su madre… Y para rematar, la personalidad de su tío… qué se puede esperar de esa niña – dice Saga pensando en voz alta.

- Ella se entera que le dijiste niña – dice Dohko con una sonrisa – y ten por seguro que te arma un berrinche

- Ustedes… ¿conocen a su padre? – pregunta Saori con curiosidad para saber más sobre estos jóvenes guerreros

- Sí, pero él falleció hace algunos años… y nos dejo a la chica bajo nuestro cuidado cuando tan solo era una niña – dice Shura con algo de pesar

- ¿Cómo conocían a su padre? – pregunta Seiya con intriga

- Yo lo conocí unos días antes de que él muriera – dice Saga – fue a mí… a quien dejaron a cargo de ella principalmente, aunque Aioros fue quien la cuido más que todo nosotros, aparte de Afrodita…

- Y… ¿cómo murió?

- Se puede decir que lo asesinaron… después hablaremos de eso con ella por si quieren saber algo más… ahora es mejor apreciar esta última categoría de hoy

Sólo 18 participantes competirían en la Casa de Virgo, la mitad de esos eran chicos. Mayor no podía ser la sorpresa de Selyna al ver frente a ella a Rúbeos de Altair sonriéndole de forma arrogante. En verdad no le había causado alguna gracia competir contra él, hubiera preferido que estuviera en otra categoría, no porque tuviera miedo, porque la verdad no le tenía, sino más bien, no quería perder el tiempo con ese _idiota._

- Hola, _Chiquilla_ – dice Rúbeos sin borrar su sonrisa mirando a la caballera de Sirio que caminaba hacia él colocándose a su lado. Portaba una armadura violeta – tiempo sin verte

- Lo mismo digo, _Gorila_ – dice Selyna sarcásticamente, sonriendo igual que el caballero de Altair elevando la mirada para poderlo ver lo a la cara – me sorprende que el zoológico te haya dejado salir para competir en el torneo de hoy… ¿y tus otros amigos gorilas? ¿No corrieron con la misma suerte?

- Jajajajaja… eres muy graciosa Chiquilla – dice el caballero Altair riéndose de manera sarcástica igual como la rubia hablaba con él, le da una fuerte palmada a Selyna por la espalda haciendo que por poco pierda el equilibrio - por eso no te matare

- ¡Vaya! – dice Selyna aún con su tono sarcástico sobándose un poco la espalda por los hombros – que alivio

Desde ahí, no se dirigieron más la palabra y trataron en lo posible en ignorarse por completo. Sabían que competiría muy pronto, por ello, no iban a gastar sus energías discutiendo ni en las peleas que estaban por tener

- ¡No puede ser! – dice Kiki mirando desde la suite hacia donde estaba Selyna – Es el grandulon que nos estaba molestando la otra vez en el parque

- ¿Qué has dicho Kiki? – dice Dohko entre molesto y sorprendido por haberle mentido

- …este… ¡UPS!... jejejeje – dice Kiki apartándose de la ventana y volteándose a ver a los Santos de Atenea nervioso por haber dicho eso en voz alta

- Kiki, creo que nos tienes que dar una explicación – dice Mu cruzándose de brazos

- Esta bien – dice Kiki resignado comenzando a dar su explicación de lo que sucedió ese día, el cual prometió no decir nada sobre ello – La verdadera razón por la cual tardamos en llegar ese día en que habíamos ido al parque, no fue porque había cola para pagar toda la comida que compramos, sino que…

Flash Back

Al salir del mercado, con varias bolsas en manos, se dispusieron ir al parque. El cielo estaba de un color rojizo mezclado con un amarillo intenso, era un hermoso atardecer, muchas personas en el parque se marchaban a sus casas. Dejando caer sus cuerpos, que comenzaban a cansarse por el fatigoso día, se sienta Selyna y Nerón en unos de los banquillos del parque, dejando las bolsas en el suelo, y sin perder de vista a Kiki quien corría de un extremo a otro del parque. La brisa era fresca, daba alivio a sus cansados cuerpos con sus suaves caricias, como deseaban quedarse sentados así, pero tenían que terminar de cumplir su castigo. Nerón compra tres barquillas de dos sabores diferentes cada una, entregándole uno a Selyna y el otro se lo da a Kiki, quien lo toma y después de agradecer, corre hacia unos perritos que se encontraban en medio de la plaza del parque. De repente unos hombres aparecen y comienzan a meterse con Kiki y los perritos del parque, llegando golpear fuertemente a los cachorros.

- ¡Ustedes gorilas!... como que tendré que llamar al zoológico, porque están dejando que se escapen los animales – dice Selyna con burla

- ¿Qué dijiste maldita chiquilla? – dice uno de los 4 hombres muy molesto

- Lo que escuchaste mandril

- Maldita zorra, ya verás…

El hombre corre hacia Selyna dispuesta a golpearla, pero ella con gran facilidad lo esquiva.

- Eres muy lento… chimpancé – dice Selyna burlándose del hombre

- Desgraciada… acábenla – ordena el hombre furioso a los demás

- Idiotas – dice Selyna sonriendo con arrogancia

Sin hacer el más mínimo esfuerzo, Selyna esquiva todos los golpes de todos esos hombres, dejando que entre ellos mismos se golpearan, mientras que Nerón observaba tranquilamente de brazos cruzados junto a Kiki. Cuando todos caen exhaustos y mal heridos al suelo, Selyna se ríe con arrogancia mirándolos de una forma muy fría.

- A la próxima, no se metan con los más pequeños y los indefensos, ya que yo no les tendré más piedad – dice Selyna con una sonrisa arrogante

Fin del Flash Back

- Después de que Sely le dio esa paliza a eso hombres – continúa contando Kiki – un hombre inmenso aparece y dice que es un caballero y que competía en el torneo "Batalla de Gladiadores". Es el mismo hombre que esta junto a Sely. Lamento no haber dicho la verdad, pero ellos me lo pidieron y yo temía que lo fueran a castigar otra vez…

- Aun así, debiste haber dicho la verdad Kiki – dice Mu colocando una de sus manos sobre la cabeza de Kiki

- Lo siento mucho

- Sólo espero que no haga una locura – se decía a sí mismo Saga mirando de manera seria a Selyna

Abajo en el cuadrilátero, se dio comienzo a una de las primeras batallas, en el cual el caballero de Altair combatía contra una de las chicas de armadura rosada, la cual estaba sumamente impresionada por el gran tamaño de su rival.

- Tranquila pequeña – dice Rúbeos con malicia – no te dolerá… mucho…

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclama la muchacha asustada al ver que el caballero de Altair estaba sobre ella.

El gigante la sujeta por los brazos, mientras que ella forcejea por liberarse, pero resulta vano. Rúbeos le da un fuerte rodillazo en el estomago de la chica sacándole el aire, para darle otro el rostro rompiéndole la nariz y la boca, la chica estaba mareada por este último golpe y ya no podía seguir peleando. Pero el caballero de Altair no pensaba terminar así, la coloca cabeza abajo y la avienta con fuerza hacia el suelo provocando un agujero en el piso del cuadrilátero y que la chica se rompiera la cabeza.

Todos en el lugar daban exclamaciones de terror y rabia por la pelea inhumana que acaba de dar el caballero de Altair. Rúbeos baja sonriente del cuadrilátero pasando por un lado de los paramédicos que iban a socorrer a la chica moribunda. Sentada, Selyna miraba seria la pelea mientras jugaba con un rosario que tenía enrollado en su mano, lo hacia para no meterse en problemas por haber mandado a ese _Gorila idiota_ al infierno. Ante la mirada asesina de los otros caballeros, Rúbeos dirige su vista a la caballera de Sirio y le sonríe con arrogancia.

- ¿Rezando por tu vida? – pregunta Rúbeos de forma arrogante

- …Rezo por tu alma – responde Selyna de manera fría mientras se levantaba para subir al cuadrilátero para recibir su batalla contra un chico de armadura de color azul.

Todo el mundo aún murmuraba lo ocurrido la batalla anterior, que muy pocos le ponían total atención a la pelea que estaba por darse. Los Santos de Atenea, hasta la misma diosa, miraban de manera desaprobatoria la cruel pelea que se había dado antes, no importaba que en un combate real se pudiera dar la oportunidad de hacer algo parecido, aunque sea una mujer con quien se este peleando; sin embargo, esa pelea demostró que ese caballero tenía un corazón malvado y no era apropiado que alguien como él estuviera en el Santuario, y menos en la Casa de Virgo.

La pelea de Selyna estaba por comenzar, Aioros y Afrodita rogaban porque ella no lastimara al chico, porque, si la conocían como la conocían, estaba sumamente molesta y era capaz de acabar con el primero que tenía al frente. El chico de la armadura azul fue el primero en atacar, corre en dirección de la rubia dispuesto en golpearla con su puño fuertemente cerrado. Pero la chica fue más rápida y lo sujeta por la muñeca, lo lanza hacia las gradas que estaban detrás de ella, ganando así rápidamente el combate. Sus dos maestros sueltan un suspiro de alivio al ver que no se sobrepaso con el muchacho, mientras que los otros miraban intrigados de cual sería la final, aunque ya suponían cual sería.

- 00:00:03:99… ¿acaso no era que se quería divertir? – dice Nerón confundido e intrigado por la actitud de su amiga – así estará de furiosa que quiere llegar a la final y enfrentarse a ese gigantón

- Sólo espero que no lo mate para que ella no se meta en problema – dice Luther cruzado de brazos – por más que ese idiota se lo merezca, ella no debería ensuciarse las manos con él

Las batallas seguían un ritmo algo rápido y sangriento en uno de los casos. Rúbeos disfrutaba hacer sufrir a sus contrincantes, mientras que Selyna con un leve movimiento, mandaba a sus contrincantes fuera del cuadrilátero o los dejaba inconscientes. La final esperada por todos, el caballero Rúbeos de Altair contra la caballera Selyna de Sirio. Muchos rogaban porque la caballera rubia no sufriera el mismo destino que los otros, mientras que otros rogaban porque ella no hiciera alguna locura.

- Ahora sí… – dice Rúbeos sonriendo con malicia elevando su cosmo a más no poder - …que comience la diversión.

- ¡QUE COMIENCE EL ENCUENTRO! – dice el presentador dando así comienzo al combate final.

- _¡TRUENO DE LA CRUZ DEL SUR! _– exclama Rúbeos colocando la posición de sus brazos en forma de una cruz, proyecta de ella un haz de luz de energía que se dirige en dirección a la chica - …para que tengas algo a que rezar…

Selyna no se inmuto ante la luz de energía que se dirigía hacia ella, sino que sonrió con malicia. Sin que el ataque de Rúbeos le tocara siquiera un cabello, la caballera de Sirio se telétransporta detrás del gigante de Altair, esto hace que el ataque de Rúbeos dejara una abolladura en la pared de una de las gradas en forma de cruz.

- ¿Cómo fue…? – dice Rúbeos sorprendido

- Te haré un trato… - dice Selyna sonriendo todavía – solo usare ataques a distancia, y la única forma que golpeé tu miserable cuerpo será con este rosario que tengo atado a mi mano… ¿Aceptas el trato?

- Has lo que quieras _Chiquilla._

Antes de que Rúbeos pudiera atacar a Selyna, está se telétransporta hacia el otro lado del cuadrilátero.

- Ya verás… _¡Vórtice de Llamas!_ – usando su cosmo crea un fuego y llamas a partir de la fricción del aire, y lanza hacia Selyna una gran cantidad de Bolas de Fuego de varios tamaños, quemando todo lo que se encuentra a su paso

- Idiota… _¡KÂN! _– dice Selyna elevando su cosmo, sorprendiendo así a los Santos de Atenea y Saori, y crea una barrera que la protege del ataque de Rúbeos.

- Ahora verás…

El caballero de Altair corre en dirección de Selyna para aprisionarla y golpearla, pero ella lo esquiva y libera parte de su rosario.

- _¡Gran Captura! _– el rosario de Selyna toma una forma de red volátil que aprisiona a Rúbeos dejando inmovilizado - ¿has escuchado hablar del caballero de Andrómeda?... ¿sobre Shun de Andrómeda?

- ¿Qué si he escuchado de él?… Jajajaja – se ríe Rúbeos de forma chocante y burlona – ese maldito cobarde murió de la forma más patética que puede morir un Santo, sólo era un débil y un pobre diablo.

- Eso es lo que tú crees… ya que el ataque que te estoy haciendo horita es de él… y déjame decirte una cosa _bastardo_(desgraciado)… el único pobre diablo y basura que he conocido o oído hablar, has sido tú _fottuto bastardo _(maldito desgraciado) acabare contigo… y lo haré lentamente… - suelta a de Rúbeos fuertemente de su agarre y coloca sus dos manos frente a su pecho y cierra los ojos - _¡TESORO DEL CIELO!_

- No puede ser, ese ataque y ese cosmo…- dice Aioria sin poder salir de su asombro.

- Espero que te cayendo bien tu futura compañera Shaka – dice Shion mirado de reojo al Santo de Virgo.

- Más de lo que te imaginas Shion – responde Shaka sonriendo – es una chica interesante.

- ¿Qué crees que vas hacerme maldita chiquilla? – dice Rúbeos en posición de ataque sumamente molesto con la caballera rubia.

-…ya se que sentido te quitare primero, ya me es molesto oírte hablar – dice Selyna mirando al caballero de Altair de manera fría haciendo un movimiento con la mano en donde tenía enrollado el rosario.

- ¿Qué has di…? - el caballero de Altair no puede decir más al sentir el poder del cosmo de la caballera de Sirio.

Después de recibir aquel ataque, Rúbeos trata de hablar y en lo posible de gritarle a Selyna, pero de su boca no sale palabra alguna. La rubia suelta una carcajada al ver que Rúbeos aún intenta hablar pero sin conseguirlo.

- ¡Ríndete!… te he quitado tu sentido del gusto, no volverás hablar por el resto de tu mugrosa vida.

Rúbeos, más molesto y desesperado, se abalanza sobre Selyna para acabar con ella, pero la chica lo esquiva con facilidad.

- Ya se cual será el siguiente sentido que te quitare…

El caballero de Altair siente nuevamente el poder del cosmo de Selyna sobre él. Cuando trata de enfocar su vista en ella, no lo logra, todo se había vuelto negro, había perdido la vista.

- Si no quieres seguir perdiendo más sentido, ríndete y largarte – dice Selyna fríamente, pero recibió una negación por parte de Rúbeos – esta bien, te quitare todos tus sentidos hasta que desistas…

Lo siguiente que sintió fue el cosmo de la rubia, en cual después le fue arrebatado el sentido del olfato. Le costaba mucho respirar, era como si lo asfixiaran poco a poco.

- Me imagino que te cuesta respirar, era de esperar, después de perder el sentido del olfato… Ya has perdido tres sentido, ¿aún quieres perder más? – pregunta Selyna sentada en uno de los pilares que estaban en una de las esquinas del cuadrilátero, no recibió respuesta de su contrincante, mira a sus maestros pero estos no le dan alguna negación para que siga, es decir, tenía el camino libre para hacer lo que quiera – es hora de quitarte tu cuarto sentido…

Esta vez la oleada de cosmo de la caballero de Sirio le pego con más fuerza, retorciendo una de sus manos, pero al tratar de arreglar su posición al principio incomoda, no pudo hacerlo, había perdido el movimiento total de su cuerpo, o eso pensaba al no poder sentirlo.

- El sentido del tacto, es el último sentido que pienso quitarte – dice Selyna acercándose a él – te dejare el del oído para que puedas escuchar al final mi triunfo… o mejor no, te quietare todos y así tendré que destruir tu cerebro y los latidos de tu corazón, eso dependerán de lo que escoja el público.

Todo el público exclamaba que se acabara completamente con él, por haber sido cruel y despiadado en sus batallas anteriores. En cuanto los Santos de Atenea, se mantenía en expectación ante lo que fuera a suceder, Saga mira a Selyna a los ojos pidiéndole algo.

- Que así sea – dice Selyna volviendo su mirada al caballero de Altair – Por haber sido una persona cruel y de un corazón maldito, tu castigo será…

El caballero Rúbeos estaba preparado para sufrir su pena de muerte, pero no sucede nada. En cambio, sus cuatro sentidos que fueron robados son devueltos a él, lo que lo sorprende a él y a todos los espectadores.

- Tu verdadero castigo será, mandarte a uno de los seis mundos… yo decidiré a que mundo caerás y será tu próxima y miserable vida… _¡LOS SEIS MUNDO DE LA METEMPSICOSIS! _– Selyna cierra sus ojos, coloca su mano derecha arriba y su mano izquierda extendida hacia abajo, al nivel de su pecho se proyecta una luz y descarga su energía sobre el caballero de Altair – te enviare al Mundo Infernal, para que sufras por tus actos crueles…

- ¡NO! – grita Rúbeos, pero resulta vano.

Ante él aparece el primer mundo, el mundo Infernal, donde los demonios comienzan a tortúralo, en ese mundo conoce el terror permanente y el sufrimiento eterno. Se le atormentara día y noche… por toda la eternidad. Selyna sonríe de manera fría al ver y escuchar las expresiones de horror del caballero de Altair al "creer encontrarse" en el mundo de los infiernos.

- _Pronto caerás en el infierno de tus remordimientos y te llevara a tu propia destrucción_ – se dice Selyna para sí sonriendo

Rúbeos de Altair, después de un largo tiempo de exclamar desgarradores gritos de dolor, cae al suelo entre inconsciente y moribundo al creerse muerto debido a la supuesta tortura que le había dado aquellos demonios.

- ¡EL CABALLERO DE ALTAIR NO PUEDE CONTINUAR! – dice el presentador después de salir de su impresión por esta batalla que acababa de apreciar - ¡LA GANADORA DE LA CASA DE VIRGO!... ¡SELYNA DE SIRIO!

El público exclama gritos de felicidad por haber visto como la rubia le daba una paliza aquel cruel titán. Sus maestros miraban a la chica con un expresión entre alivio y de seriedad, mientras que los otros caballeros con Atenea miraban a la joven de manera sorpresiva por la demostración de gran poder y su increíble cosmo durante la batalla.

- Por lo menos lo hizo sufrir lo suficiente hasta el final – dice Nerón sonriendo junto con Luther

La caballera de Sirio camina directo hacia Afrodita y Aioros dispuesta a escuchar sus sermones que seguramente le tenían preparado por su actitud en la batalla contra Rúbeos de Altair. Pero no recibió nada de eso, ninguno de los dos le dijo algo. Afrodita se dedico a reunir a todos los jóvenes caballeros, mientras que disimuladamente Aioros le guiñe el ojo a Selyna de modo que ella se sintiera tranquila y de que no recibiría castigo por parte de alguno de ellos dos. En cuanto a sus otros maestros que se encontraban con Atenea, había decidido de no castigar a Selyna por su actitud en la batalla contra el caballero de Altair, ya que, sino lo hubiera hecho ella, alguno de los Santos Dorados hubieran ejecutado a aquel titán desalmado.

En la mansión Kido, todos celebraban el triunfo de los cinco jóvenes que convivirían a partir de ese momento con los Santos Dorados de Atenea, respectivamente. El día de mañana sería las últimas seis batallas que faltaban de las seis Casas restantes, en las cuales participarían los otros cinco jóvenes. Selyna se sorprendió al no recibir ningún tipo de regaño por parte de algunos de sus maestros, más bien, hubo algunos que la felicitaron por la gran pelea que había dado, así como lo hicieron los otros caballeros y la señorita Saori, hasta su propio tío quien la recibió con un gran "abrazo de oso". Después de la celebración todos se fueron a descansar para estar bien activos para el día de mañana. La caballera de Sirio caminaba tranquilamente sola por el pasillo hacia su habitación, con un vaso de agua en su mano y de ropa llevaba un short azul marino y una blusa de tirantes color blanco, ya muchos se encontraban en sus habitaciones descansando. A mitad del pasillo, cerca de su habitación, se encontraba el caballero Kannon recostado de brazos cruzados en una de las paredes con su mirada un poco gacha y con los ojos cerrados, Selyna se sorprende en verlo ahí ya que no esperaba que ese caballero estuviera por los pasillos todavía, y mucho menos que estuviera ahí como si estuviera esperando a alguien.

- Buena pelea la de hoy – dice Kannon sin voltear a verla – por un momento pensé que le quitarías todos sus sentidos y lo matarías.

- A decir verdad… - dice Selyna con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro - …yo también pensé en hacerlo, pero preferí no ensuciarme las manos con él.

- Te felicito en verdad – dice Kannon separándose de la pared y mira a Selyna por primera vez por largo rato, provocando un leve escalofrío en la chica - …es mejor que te vayas a descansar.

- S-sí – dice Selyna volviendo a la realidad mirando como Kannon se marcha a su habitación y suelta un pequeño suspiro frustrado.

Ya en su habitación, coloca su vaso de agua sobre la mesita de noche y sale al balcón como todas las noches ha hecho para apreciar las estrellas y sentir la suave brisa recorrer su piel. Y ahí estaba como siempre, con sus manos apoyadas sobre la baranda del balcón y con sus ojos cerrados para disfrutar mejor de las caricias frías de la noche. Se había convertido en un vicio ya verla todas las noches ahí en el balcón, pero no entendía el porque de esa necesidad de verla antes de dormir. El caballero de Aries sintió la necesidad de decirle algo a la caballera de Sirio para romper aquel silencio que le comenzaba a incomodar.

- Estuviste excelente hoy – dice Mu de Aries mirando las estrellas y sin mirar a la joven rubia a su lado – en verdad me sorprendiste.

- ¿Ah?... ¡Oh!... Gracias – dice Selyna sorprendiéndose por la presencia del Santo, aunque ya no debería sorprenderse, ya que debería más bien acostumbrarse a su presencia todas las noches – Pues creo que es bueno que haya logrado sorprender a uno de los mejores Santos de Dorados.

- ¡Oh, bueno!... es que… tu nivel de cosmo es increíble, nunca vi a una caballera de tu edad competir con ese nivel… y estoy seguro de que no era todo tu potencial…

- ¿Te diste cuenta? – dice Selyna sorprendida.

- Ningún caballero pelea con todo su potencial en la primera batalla… - voltea a ver, por primera vez en aquella noche, a la caballera de Sirio con una media sonrisa en su rostro

- Tienes razón – sonríe ante la simple respuesta del Santo de Aries y a su excelente observación.

Por segundos que parecieron largos, sus miradas se mantuvieron fijas uno del otro. Sentimientos extraños nacían en los dos, pero algo dentro de ellos les decía que ya se conocían desde hace un tiempo atrás. Mu fue el primero en volver a la realidad, nunca antes se había sentido así, no sabía con exactitud lo que en verdad le sucedía.

- …Buenas noches, que descanses – dice Mu bajito, dudaba que la chica lo hubiera escuchado, y se disponía a entrar a su habitación.

- Buenas noches, Santo de Atenea – dice Selyna viendo a Mu marcharse.

Como si hubiera recibido una revelación en ese momento ante sus ojos, la caballera de Sirio recuerda lo que le había dicho Kiki, de que él había contado todo a los Caballeros de Atenea. Eso le tenía muy preocupada, y no quería meter en problemas a Kiki por su culpa, tenía que hacer algo rápido.

- ¡Mu espera! – grita Selyna tratando de detener al caballero de Aries para poder decirle la verdad, montándose sobre la baranda de su balcón.

El Santo de Oro escucha el grito de la chica desde el interior de su habitación, así que decide saber que es lo que había sucedido, ya que era la primera vez que lo llamaba así. Al salir al balcón se sorprende el ver a la caballera de Sirio parada sobre la baranda de su balcón, ¿en que momento habrá saltado que no la escucho caer? Selyna, al ver logrado su objetivo, se baja de la baranda para estar a la altura del caballero dorado. Tenía que hacerlo ahora, y haría lo que fuera para conseguirlo.

- Por favor Mu – dice Selyna rogando al caballero frente a ella, colocando sus manos en el pecho de este inconscientemente – no le haga nada a Kiki, él no tuvo nada que ver con eso, yo soy la única culpable.

- ¿De qué estas…? – pregunta Mu confundido ante la actitud de la chica.

- El día de mí castigo y el de Nerón… cuando el maestro Dohko nos pidió que lo lleváramos al parque y nos conseguimos a esos idio… a esos rufianes en ese lugar… nosotros fuimos los que le hicimos prometer a Kiki que no dijera nada. Por favor, no lo castigue… si tiene que castigar a alguien, es a mí y a nadie más… Por favor Mu, no le haga nada a Kiki, él es inocente… Por favor, se lo suplico, por favor Mu…

La mirada de suplica de la chica ocasionaban extrañas corrientes de electricidad en la columna vertebral del caballero, y el oír su nombre salir de esos labios. No podía verla así, no quería verla así. Él sabía que no se iba hacer nada al respecto con ese día, pero al parecer la joven caballera no sabía.

- No tienes nada de que preocuparte… - dice Mu tomando las manos de la chica delicadamente con la suyas - …nadie va ha ser castigado, fue una decisión que tomamos todos.

- ¡Oh, gracias Mu! – exclama Selyna muy emocionada y feliz. Del arranque de emoción le clava un tierno beso de agradecimiento en la mejilla del caballero dorado. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hizo, se sonroja de gran manera alejándose de Mu y hace una reverencia –…l-lo siento… Gracias… Gracias por todo, Santo de Atenea… que tenga buenas noches – al decir esto, se telétransporta a su habitación.

El caballero dorado de Aries se queda ahí estático sorprendido por aquella acción de la muchacha, inconscientemente se lleva una mano a la mejilla que la chica había besado y un sonrojo aparece en sus mejillas. Su aprendiz había visto todo con curiosidad, y al darse cuenta la mirada que tenía su maestro, se alegro muchísimo y esperaba que algo en verdad sucediera. En cuanto a Selyna, está se encontraba sentada en la cama con una almohada sobre su rostro para ahogar los gritos que estaba dando. ¿Por qué tiene que pasarle esas cosas?, y ¿por qué con él? Ya iba la segunda vergüenza que pasaba con el Santo dorado de Aries, otra más y le da algo. Ella se prometió no tener ninguna relación con ellos, a excepción de su tío y maestros, pero tenía mala suerte con Mu de Aries. Eso era, ¡Mala Suerte!, en verdad lo era.

La sombra que siempre la visita por las noches antes de dormir, se acerca a ella y la abraza por la espalda. Comienza a besar el cuello de la rubia, provocándole escalofríos, una de sus manos acaricia su muslo izquierdo suavemente para luego internarse por la parte interior de entre las dos piernas, haciendo que la caballera de Sirio soltara un gemido.

- N-no… Rada… - dice Selyna entre el gemido y la voz algo entre cortada, se levanta de golpe alejándose de la sombra – No lo hagas… por favor…

Ante aquella suplica, la sombra hace lo que parecía ser una reverencia y desaparece de la habitación. La joven caballera trata de relajarse cerrando sus ojos, tratando de recuperar su respiración normal, había tenido muchas emociones para un solo día. De repente una voz retumba en el lugar, pero esto no sorprende ni perturba a Selyna.

- Discúlpeme princesa por lo que acabo de hacer… Permítame felicitarla por lo de hoy, estuvo grandiosa… Como siempre, mi princesa Selyna.

- Tranquilo… no fue nada… - dice Selyna sonriendo.

Ante todo esto que paso en este día, la caballera de Sirio se dispone a descansar, mañana estaría dando ánimos a todos su amigos para terminar con este torneo e irse de una vez al Santuario. Pero en el fondo, ella no quería ir, no quería ser "sirviente" de nadie, ni siquiera de un Dios.

.

.

.

* * *

Comentarios y sugerencias.

Saben donde darle clic

=)


	5. Torneo “Batalla de Gladiadores” Parte II

Capítulo 4: _Torneo "Batalla de Gladiadores" Parte II_

La segunda parte del torneo estaba por dar su comienzo, la primera categoría sería la de la Casa de Libra, en la cual participaría Robin de Eigel, quien portaba una armadura violeta perlada, que brillaba como una amatista. Por motivos de precaución, Saga obliga a Selyna a que se quede en la suite con todos los caballeros de Atenea, no vaya hacer que arme un alboroto con los amigotes del caballero de Altair, que se encontraban rondando por el lugar. A la caballera de Sirio no le causo ninguna gracia, ya que se encontraba sentada en posición indio con los brazos cruzados y casi pegando la frente de la pared de cristal mientras vigilaba a sus _queridos amigotes _con una expresión muy seria en su rostro. Los otros jóvenes caballeros se encontraban en expectativa ante cualquier irregularidad que podían cometer esos hombres.

- _Maldición _– se maldecía mentalmente Selyna mientras observaba los movimientos de los hombres – _Tengo una suerte de perros…_

- Después del torneo – dice Camus que estaba de pie junto a ella – podrás darle una paliza… y no te preocupes por Saga, yo me encargare de él

- Está bien – responde Selyna después de soltar un hondo suspiro

La batalla estaba por comenzar, había dado lo mejor de sí para sorprender a su _Bella Ragazza_, y ahora se encontraba ahí en la final, dispuesto al dar el todo por el todo por tan solo recibir el honor de estar en el Santuario cerca de ella. Pero el contrincante que tenía frente a él no iba a dejar que alcanzara la victoria tan fácilmente. Era un joven de armadura esmeralda había ganado todas sus peleas anteriores de una manera extraordinaria, y no iba a perder en una final como está.

- ¿Listo para perder? – pregunta el caballero esmeralda con una sonrisa arrogante mientras se colocaba en posición de ataque

- Eso lo veremos- responde Robin tranquilamente colocándose también en posición de ataque

- ¡QUE COMIENCE EL ENCUENTRO! – dice el presentador

- _¡Golpe del Dragón Naciente!_ – exclama el caballero de esmeralda. Tras un conjuro un gran dragón emerge rugiendo del puño del caballero, y golpea a Robin.

Por más poderoso que hubiera parecido el ataque, Robin no recibe daño alguno. Más bien sonríe con tranquilidad como si nada hubiera pasado.

- Ahora es mi turno… _¡Golpe de los 100 Dragones de Rozan! _– dice Robin separando las piernas y tiende las palmas de las manos hacia su contrincante, tras un conjuro, aparecen un centenar de pequeños dragones chinos verdes y gaseosos, que forman una horda que surcan el aire y golpean al enemigo sin cesar.

Al acabar el ataque, el caballero de esmeralda cae todo golpeado al suelo del cuadrilátero ya inconsciente.

- ¡ROBIN DE EIGEL! – dice el presentador - ¡ES EL GANADOR DE LA CATEGORÍA DE LA CASA DE LIBRA!

Robin busca a Selyna en el público pero no la ve, levanta la mirada y la observa en la suite sentada viéndolo detenidamente. Le sonríe y le guiñe un ojo antes de bajar del cuadrilátero. Este acto no paso desapercibido por el Santo de Cáncer, quien se acerca tranquilamente con una sonrisa arrogante hacia donde estaba la rubia, colocándose tras de ella.

- Parece que tu _noviecito_ es muy bueno… - comienza a decir sarcásticamente Máscara de la Muerte sin borrar su sonrisa - Pero te recuerdo que en el Santuario no hay Kinder…

Selyna aún permanecía en su posición sentada en el piso, pero al oír las palabras del Santo de Cáncer, arquea una ceja con molestia. De repente, una de las piernas de Máscara de la Muerte se empieza a congelar, y sube hasta su cintura provocando que el Santo, en su intento de librarse del hielo, de un paso hacia atrás. En ese momento el hielo se rompe y el Santo de Cáncer cae de espalda al suelo.

- …No es mi novio… - dice Selyna con un tono de voz un poco monótono pero en el fondo se le notaba algo molesto.

- ¿Por qué me hiciste eso? – le pregunta Máscara de la Muerte sumamente molesto levantándose de un salto del suelo, dispuesto para darle una buena paliza a esa rebelde chica.

- Máscara de la Muerte – lo interrumpe Saga, quien lo mira fijamente, frenando otra _tonta discusión_ entre esos dos

El Santo Dorado de Cáncer ve al Santo de Géminis, quien lo miraba de manera penetrante. Suelta un suspiro frustrado cruzándose de brazos y camina hacia el final de la suite, no si antes dirigirle una mirada asesina a la caballera de Sirio quien sonreía victoriosa para sus adentros.

- ¡AHORA COMENZARA LA SIGUIENTE CATEGORÍA!... ¡LA CASA DE ESCORPIÓN!

- ¡Vamos Katja!... – le animaban sus compañeros a la caballera de Antares, quien esta vez tenía su cabello recogido por una trenza

- Gracias chicos… daré lo mejor de mí… - responde la chica colocándose su armadura color cobre perlado.

- Katja… - llama Afrodita a la chica – termina esto rápido…

- Pero maestro Afrodita – Katja trata de excusarse pero Aioros la interrumpe

- Por favor Katja… - le pide Aioros casi suplicante – hazlo por ella

Katja eleva la vista encontrándose con la de Selyna, quien estaba sumida en sus pensamientos. Debía acabar con eso rápido y haría todo lo posible por no usar la técnica de _Antares_, su estrella, lo haría por ella, porque fue gracias a la caballera de Sirio, es que esta viva hasta el día de hoy. Como olvidar que ese día, a pesar de lo que había sucedido antes, ella la protegió y defendió con gran valor hasta el punto de revelarse contra su propio padre, le debía más que la vida.

Lo haré… maestros – dice Katja dejando que en sus labios se dibujara una pequeña sonrisa

Los ochos maestros de los chicos sabían que esta categoría sería diferente a todas las demás, no por lo que pudiera suceder dentro del cuadrilátero, sino fuera de él. Se que podría sonar tonto, incluso hasta ridículo, que un caballero, que se podría catalogar de alto rango, tuviera un trauma que lo marco para toda la vida, creándole un terrible _miedo_. Pero así era, uno de los más poderosos caballeros había sufrido un trauma de pequeño que lo marco de por vida. ¿Cómo no tenerlo si saboreo tan cerca la muerte? A pesar, de que la muerte sea su amante predilecto.

Los combates se debatieron más rápido de lo que alguien hubiera deseado, no duraban más unos cuantos minutos. Katja hacia todo lo posible por no utilizar su aguja escarlata, pero sobre todo, el aguijón de Antares. Selyna se había dado cuenta de la condición impuesta por sus maestros hacia Katja, se sentía sumamente culpable por ello. La batalla final estaba por dar su comienzo, la caballera de Antares había demostrado lo mejor de sí, ahora iba a dar el todo por el todo para ganar. El sonido de un celular llama la atención de todos los jóvenes caballeros, el celular de Nerón había anunciado la llegada de un mensaje de su compañera, la caballero de Sirio; el mensaje traía una noticia que podía tomarse buena o mala, pero para estos jóvenes aprendices, era algo divertido.

- Katja – grita Nerón para llamar la atención de su compañera – Selyna har gitt deg tillatelse til å bruke Antares... ha det gøy i den siste kampen... (Selyna te ha dado permiso para utilizar Antares… Diviértete en tu última pelea…)… - después de avisarle a Katja, su rostro se torna muy serio y preocupado, diciendo para sí - _Aunque espero que sepas lo que estas pidiendo, querida Selyna…_

Tal vez debió de pensarlo mejor… Tal vez debió no decir nada… Pero no pudo hacerlo al ver que le arruinaba la diversión a la caballera de Antares, si ella 'disfruto' de sus combates, ¿por qué no lo haría también ella? Le parecía injusto. Preferiría sufrir ella, que ver como su compañera se cohíbe por su culpa.

- ¡¡¡QUE COMIENCE EL ENCUENTRO!!! -

- Acabare contigo pequeña – dice el de armadura zafira

- Eso lo veremos – dice Katja confiada

- Pero lo mejor sería es que te quieta… _¡Restricción! _- el ataque había paralizado por completo a Katja, dejándola por completo a la merced de su contrincante

El caballero de zafiro aprovecho de que su ataque tuvo éxito sobre la chica, y comenzó a atacarla sin piedad. La ira de la caballera de Antares iba en aumento, no podía creer que alguien que diga ser un caballero actuara tan cobardemente. Eso no se iba a quedar así, de eso se podía estar seguro. Elevando su cosmo lleno de ira, Katja se libera de la Restricción que le había puesto el otro caballero; no había ya nada que hacer, tenía el permiso de ella, y lo iba aprovechar.

- Me las pagaras – dice Katja muy enojada

Tras un movimiento rítmico con el cuerpo, Katja eleva su brazo izquierdo y retrasa el derecho, la energía se concentra en la palma de la mana derecha y esta simula el aguijón de un escorpión, la uña de su dedo índice se alarga a fin de parecerse a una aguja y concentra su cosmo hasta que se vuelve roja, el dedo dispara rayos luminosos rojos y venenosos, cuando las impulsiones impactan el cuerpo del otro caballero dejando un minúsculo agujero, parecido a una picadura. A una velocidad sorprendente, la aguja carmesí de Katja "administro" las 7 picaduras en los puntos vitales de su "victima". Shion mira a Selyna de reojo, la nota que se tensaba poco a poco y su respiración se volvía algo forzada. Ya había pasado varios años desde aquel incidente, pero ella lo recordaba como si fuera ayer.

_- Creo que debí pensarlo mejor… _- se decía Selyna una y otra vez al darse cuenta que aun no lo había superado.

El caballero de zafiro esta sangrando a cantidades exorbitantes, si no se hacia algo para detener la hemorragia, moriría desangrado.

- Maldita – masculla el caballero mirando a Katja con rabia

- Eso te pasa por ser un cobarde – dice Katja sonriendo – debes aprender hacer un verdadero caballero

- ¡Estúpida!... Yo no necesito aprender nada de ti… tú eres la maldita cobarde…

- …Ahora acabare contigo… _¡Aguja Escarlata1 _ - su ataque le proporciono las otras 7 agujas escarlatas

Un escalofrío recorre la espalda de Selyna, haciéndola temblar un poco, y esto no pasa desapercibido por Milo de Escorpión.

- ¿Ya has probado el poder de la Aguja Escarlata? – pregunta Milo viéndola con expectación

- He sentido en carne propia el aguijón de Antares… la verdad no quiero hablar de eso… - dice Selyna con la voz algo entrecortada.

- ¡Es hora que sientas el decimoquinto aguijón escarlata _¡Antares!_ – dice Katja colocándose en posición de ataque

Al decir esto… Selyna se levanta de golpe, colocándose de espalda al vidrio para no seguir viendo la pelea de Katja, y Milo puede notar como una de las piernas de ella tiembla sobremanera. Imágenes borrosas pasaban por la mente de Selyna, podía ver mucha sangre que había manchado el césped verde del lugar, miradas de horror y preocupación se posaba sobre ella. Se llevo una mano a la frente, estaba sudando en frío, necesitaba tomar aire, ¡y pronto!

- _¿Qué pudo haberle sucedido para que este así? _– piensa Milo viendo la actitud de la caballera de Sirio

- Existen traumas que sufre los humanos cuando son niños… que pueden atormentarte de por vida… - dice Shion colocándose a un lado de Milo

- Ne-necesito tomar aire – dice Selyna con voz agitada, sin esperar permisos de sus maestros, sale apresuradamente del lugar.

Tenía que salir de ahí, no podía resistirlo más, el aire le estaba faltando. Llego a la parte trasera del estadio, y poso sus manos en las barandas de las escaleras de emergencia. Después de tanto tiempo, ¿por qué sentía todavía este miedo con tan solo escuchar, Antares? Fue hace años, pero los recuerdos permanecen como si solo hubiera vivido aquello en el día de ayer. Escucha la puerta abrirse, pero no voltea a ver quien es, sabe por el olor que se trata de dos caballeros, y estos, ninguno era alguno de sus maestros. Suelta un profundo suspiro, su cuerpo estaba tan tenso, lo sentía tan pesado, tenía que relajarse con algo o con alguien, cualquiera de esas dos opciones le daban igual.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunta Aldebarán, quien había seguido a la chica a la parte de atrás

- Sí, lo estoy – dice Selyna con una sonrisa mientras disfrutaba de la brisa, y tratando de relajar su cuerpo entumecido

- ¿Le tienes miedo al Aguijón de Antares? – pregunta Milo, quien aparece atrás de Aldebarán

- … El miedo no existe, la pura realidad es que nuestro subconsciente se ríe a consta de nosotros… Jajajajaja… y creo que mi subconsciente se ha reído hasta el cansancio conmigo… Jajajaja – dice Selyna forzando su risa, ¿tan obvio era su miedo a Antares, que estos caballeros ya lo habían notado?

- Shion me dijo algo sobre un trauma de pequeña…

- _Maldito viejo…_ - enarcando una ceja y en la frente le comenzaba a palpitar una vena, maldecía mentalmente a su maestro Shion, entonces no era tan obvio así

- … ¿Es eso lo que te tiene así?

- Pues, la verdad…

- ¡Ahí esta! – dice unas voces provenientes de la parte de abajo de las escaleras, eran los amigos de Rúbeos de Altair

- _¡Rayos!... a buena hora vienen aparecer estos idiotas… _- piensa Selyna viendo como esos hombres se reunían todos en la parte de abajo

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – pregunta Aldebarán viéndolo molesto

- Esta prohibido pasear por estas partes del estadio – agrega Milo

- Nosotros no estamos aquí por ustedes par de entrometidos… – grita un de los hombres provocando que los dos Santos dorados se comenzaran a molestar

- _Por lo visto esos idiotas no saben quienes son realmente Aldebarán y Milo… son unos idiotas en verdad _– se dice para sí Selyna ahogan una risa burlona al tan solo imaginar que le puede suceder a todos ellos si llegaran a molestar a los Santos Dorados ahí presentes

- … sólo queremos a la chica – termino por decir el hombre

- Bueno… si es eso lo que quieren… - dice Selyna tranquila llevando las dos manos atrás de su cabeza

- ¿Qué piensas hacer? – pregunta Aldebarán viendo como Selyna se ponía de pie sobre el barandar – Estamos prácticamente en un 7 piso, ¿piensas saltar?

- Lo que pienso hacer…- dice Selyna volteando a ver a los dos Santos de Atenea junto a ella, los ve a ambos con una sonrisa - …es meterme en problemas con mi maestro Saga

Sin decir más, salta desde la altura donde se encontraba ignorando por completo las palabras que le decía los caballeros de Tauro y Escorpión. Como si se tratara de una pluma, Selyna cae al suelo de pie como si nada, esto deja boquiabiertos a los hombres de Rúbeos.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieren? – dice Selyna mirándolos con seriedad

- Pues… nosotros… - empezó a balbucear el hombre que estaba frente a Selyna

- Dilo de una vez, _Gorilon_

- ¡No me llames así!... Hemos venido para vengarnos de lo que le hiciste a nuestro jefe… desde que peleo con usted, él ha caído en coma y ha estado muy delicado… ¡Os lo vengare!

- Que conmovedor… pero eres más idiota de lo que pensé…

- ¿Sabes cuál es la igualdad entre tú y nuestro jefe?

- ¿Qué yo tengo cerebro y él no?

- Dije igualdad no diferencia… La igualdad entre ustedes dos es que son fuertes, lo he visto en tus ojos… Por ello, hemos decidido servirte… ¡Somos tus sirvientes!

Ante la mirada atónita de Selyna, todos los hombres se arrodillan ente ella. No sabia lo que estaba pasando, por un momento creyó que la atacaría entre todos, pero ahora ellos se arrodillaban pidiéndole que los aceptara como sus esclavos, en verdad nunca iba a entender a los humanos.

- _¿No se iban a vengar de mí por lo que le hice a Rúbeos?_ – se pregunta Selyna al no creer nada de lo que estaba pasando. Con gran indiferencia les da la espalda a todos ellos, y da un gran salto para llegar de nuevo a donde estaba Aldebarán de Tauro y Milo de Escorpión.

- ¿No nos aceptara?... ¿Señorita? – dice el hombre elevando la mirada

- Hagan lo que quieran – responde Selyna con una fría indiferencia y entra de nuevo al estadio dejando a los hombres solos.

_¡...FINAL DE LA CATEGORÍA DE SAGITARIO!_... Fue lo que logro escuchar Selyna cuando entro de nuevo en el lugar. ¿Ya tan rápido iban por la final de esa categoría? Se había perdido la final de Katja por su temor y las demás batallas de Nerón.

- Te has perdido unos asombrosos combates – dice Aioria quien estaba al lado de Selyna con los brazos cruzados

- Ya me lo imagino – dice Selyna sonriendo

Camina hacia la vitrina para sentase nuevamente en el piso, ahora estaba más tranquila y podía disfrutar sin problemas lo que quedaba del torneo. El caballero con quien iba pelear Nerón, le recordaba mucho a Rúbeos, la única diferencia es que este no era tan alto y tan musculoso. La armadura de Nerón era parecida a la de Selyna, solo que esta era más plateada con algunas incrustaciones de diamante negro, lo que era gracioso molestar al chico por ello.

- ¡QUE COMIENCE…EL ENCUENTRO! – grita el presentados

_- ¡Trueno Atómico! _– exclama el caballero de esmeralda concentrando su cosmos en el puño y dispara a la velocidad de la luz una cantidad masiva de bolas de la energía con carga eléctrica.

Nerón trata en lo posible en esquivar la mayoría de los golpes para no recibir un daño muy grave. Cuando el caballero de esmeralda termina su ataque, es ahora el turno de Nerón, quien había recibido unos cuantos ataques.

- Ahora es mi turno… _¡Rotura del Infinito! _– exclama Nerón, quien mueve sus manos en círculo y lanza cientos de Flechas de Luz que vuelan en forma de torbellino o remolino y acaba con todo lo que se encuentra a su alrededor.

Una de las flechas es clavada en la pierna derecha del otro caballero, evaporando poco a poco todo el fluido corporal que le aporta la vida, desasiendo su pierna como mantequilla. El público exclama expresiones de miedo ante lo que acababa de ver, el caballero esmeralda se revolvía en el piso gritando de dolor y maldiciendo a Nerón.

- Sí conoces el ataque también como deberías – dice Nerón tranquilamente – hubieras hecho hasta lo imposible por esquivarlos todos y no distraerte de la pelea…

- ¡EL COMBATE A TERMINADO! – dice el presentador para romper el silencio que se había formado en el estadio y volviendo a la realidad a todo el público que se volvían animar - ¡NERÓN DE KAUS AUSTRALIS ES EL GANADOR!

- _Nunca cambiaras… _- piensa Selyna viendo a Nerón con una sonrisa

- ¡AHORA CON USTEDES!... ¡LA CATEGORÍA DE LA CASA DE CAPRICORNIO!

- _Aún faltan la de Acuario y la de Piscis… _- dice Saori para sí - _¿Estaré haciendo lo correcto con estos jóvenes?_

En esta casa competiría el último de los chicos, Zeiling de Scheddi. Su armadura era de amarillo crema perlada. Su semblante serio y su ceño siempre fruncido, le daba una apariencia sensual que le gustaba a las chicas, y al igual que le sucedió a sus compañeros, los gritos y los elogios de las chicas no se hicieron esperar. Pero el odiaba ese tipo de cosas, odiaba como se comportaba sus compañeros cuando los elogiaban las chicas así. ¡Oh, cuanto lo detestaba!

- Ese idiota odia que las chicas lo traten así – dice Dago con una risa burlona al igual que sus amigos.

- Lo que no puede negar es que en el fondo le gusta… jajajaja – dice Luther riéndose

- Si nos escucha, estamos muertos… - dice Ruby con indiferencia

- Como si eso importara – agrega Nerón con una sonrisa

No había muchos caballeros en esa categoría, lo que significaba que acabaría pronto. Selyna sonreía enormemente al notar como Zeling se aguantabas las ganas de gritarles maldiciones a todas esas jóvenes que coqueteaban con el desde la tarima, era una escena digna de recordar. Pronto las batallas acabaron, y la final estaba por dar su comienzo, El caballero de Scheddi mostraría sus habilidades y así demostrar así que era digno de estar en el Santuario de Atenea.

- Oye, maestro Shura – llama Selyna a su maestro y voltea a verlo con una sonrisa maliciosa, lo cual Shura entiende perfectamente el mensaje

- Trato hecho – dice Shura mirando hacia el cuadrilátero

- _Tengo ganada mi almuerzo español… _- pensaba felizmente Selyna - _¡Una rica Paella!_

Los dos últimos competidores estaban ya en posición, una batalla estaba por dar su comienzo para demostrar quien era el mejor y quien podía ser el digno caballero en utilizar a Excalibur. Todo estaba listo, y el conteo había terminado, es hora de escoger al ganador.

- _¡ESPADA EXCALIBUR! _– ataca primeramente el otro caballero de armadura lila

Cuando Zeling es acosado por el impacto de ese ataque, realiza múltiples piruetas a gran velocidad por los aires para colocarse detrás del caballero y lo somete a un fuerte agarre en los hombres usando sus piernas, aprovechando la fuerza del golpe lo arrastra de un tirón, con lo que logra esquivar el ataque de su contrincante, al que impulsa o catapulta fuertemente contra el suelo rompiéndole el casco.

- Te enseñare como usar correctamente el poder de Excalibur - dice Zeling con seriedad - _¡Danza Excalibur!_

De diferentes ángulos de proyección, Zeling usa una variante más poderosa del golpe original de la espada Excalibur, los envía en forma de red octogonal, los haces de luz derivados de los cortes de la espada se unen en líneas cortantes horizontales y verticales, forman una especie de red o rejilla de montones de excaliburs tejida en forma de cuadrados que abarca más terreno y rodea por todos lados al enemigo. Pero como si eso no fuera suficiente, el caballero de Scheddi realiza otro ataque de Danza Excalibur, pero esta vez, esta toman la forma de una X perfecta; la cual deja una marca en forma de X en el otro caballero, quien cae inconsciente y ensangrentado al suelo.

- ¡EL GANADOR DE LA CASA DE CAPRICORNIO! – dice el presentador dando terminada la batalla - ¡ZELING DE SCHEDDI!

- ¡SI! – grita muy animada Selyna quien se levanta de un salto del piso, haciendo sobresaltar a todos que se encontraban a su alrededor

- Veo que esta muy feliz porque ha ganado su amigo – dice Shiryu con una sonrisa

- Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso – dice Dohko rascándose la cabeza – Bueno Shura, tienes que cumplir tu parte

- No me lo recuerdes – masculla Shura molesto

- ¡Epa, tío! – dice Selyna llamando a Shura con un acento español, molestando al caballero de capricornio – Vos sabéis que me tiene que preparar una rica paella

Dohko tuvo que calmar a Shura para que no le diera una zurra a Selyna, mientras que ella lo seguía molestando cuando exclamaba feliz usando un acento español. El caballero Zeling alza la mirada hacia la suite y ve como Selyna pegaba algunos brinquitos de felicidad y sonreía en gran manera. _"Volvió apostar"_, piensa Zeling viendo a la chica con una pequeña sonrisa. La penúltima categoría da su comienzo y la participante es la hija del mago del agua y el hielo. ¿Demostraría que ella es digna de ser llamada como la _"Hija del Mago"_? Eso estaba por verse.

- Ahora viene tu hija, ¿no es así, maestro Camus? – pregunta Hyoga viendo a la chica peli-verde con una armadura aguamarina.

- Así es… - dice Camus quien miraba con orgullo a su hija

La chica sonreía en gran manera, después de esperar tanto tiempo por fin podía divertirse como lo hicieron sus demás compañeros. Pero su batalla era por motivos diferentes al de todos los competidores, ya que ellos lo hacían, en su mayoría, para ganar fama entre el mundo; o como lo hacia sus amigos, por mera diversión. Pero sobre sus hombros pesaba una responsabilidad muy grande, el Honor. Era un honor que tenía que demostrar ante su padre y el mundo, de no solo ser llamada como la _"Hija del Mago"_, sino quería ser reconocida como la maga o la bruja del agua y el hielo, a pesar de ser por ahora como una simple Ondina a la sombra de su padre.

Los combates se fueron dando poco a poco, era una competencia muy greñida, ya que todos eran unos fuertes caballeros. Pero para Aquaryn no había nada en que temer, no debería flaquear. Todos sus amigos gritaban palabras de ánimos y apoyo para que siguiera adelante y diera lo mejor de sí. La ansiada final estaba por dar su comienzo, las caballeras estaban dispuestas dar el todo por el todo para poder ganar.

- Una batalla de Ondinas – dice Selyna tranquilamente sentada en el piso, con sus codos apoyados en sus muslos y la cabeza sostenida entre sus manos

- ¿Qué has dicho? – dice Seiya que había escuchado lo que había dicho su sobrina

- Una batalla de Ondinas – repite Selyna con indiferencia, al notar que sus interlocutores no entendían muy bien lo que decía, cambio su tono de voz a uno que parecía a la de un profesor – Las Ondinas, son seres mitológicos del agua, quienes lo controlan. Algunos las confunden con las sirenas, aunque se le pueda catalogar del mismo modo, estas ondinas son en realidad hadas… Maestro Camus, - mira de reojo a su maestro sin cambiar de posición - si Aquaryn llega a cometer alguna equivocación… no seas tan duro con ella… Ella esta dando lo mejor de sí para poder demostrarte que es digna de ser tu hija…

- _Lo sé Selyna… _- responde Camus mentalmente mientras veía a su hija preparándose para el combate final - …_Lo sé…_

- ¡QUE COMIENCE…EL ENCUENTRO! – grita el presentador

- _¡Polvo de Diamantes!_ – la caballera de armadura gris-azulada utiliza su energía cósmica de congelación proyectando con la mano una ráfaga u ola de aire frío.

Concentra su energía en la mano con el fin de generar un frío intenso, propulsando una descarga de hielo que lanza con su mano, invoca el poder que le permite lanzar una corriente glacial congelante al enemigo, una lluvia de cristales de nieve mezclada con un blizzard glacial. Aquaryn solo coloca sus brazos en forma de defensa, los cuales se congelan un poco por el ataque ocasionado por su contrincante.

- _¿Por qué todos han atacado de primero y de esta manera?_ – se pregunta Aquaryn viendo como poco a poco disminuían los polvos de diamantes.

No estaba dispuesta en utilizar toda su cosmo todavía como lo habían hecho sus compañeros, quería que esta batalla durara un poco más y no cometer los mismo errores que los otros cuando se confiaron, y perdieron la batalla. Al terminar el ataque, la caballera de Sadalmelik corre a una velocidad impresionante hacia su rival, estaba dispuesta a probar la Piedra Saltarina que había realizado Zeling, pero al darse cuenta que no lo podía hacer, decide pelear cuerpo a cuerpo. Aquaryn confesaba de que no era muy buena con los ataques de hielo, y se daba tiempo para acabar con la otra chica de esta manera, pero eso solo empeoraba las cosas, no había nada que hacer.

- Eres una niña tonta – se burlaba la caballera de armadura gris-azulada – Eres una chiquilla que seguramente es la deshonra de su padre… Jajajajaja…

- _La deshonra… de mi padre…_ - repite para sí Aquaryn dejando divagar su mente hacia el pasado.

Flash Back

En los fríos desiertos de Siberia, donde miraras a donde miraras, todo era de color blanco y sin ningún otro tipo de color, lo único que podía cambiar era el azul del cielo y los pocos rayos del sol que llegaban en aquella época del año. Como quisiera estar con sus amigos tomando un delicioso chocolate caliente y sentarse alrededor de una fogata para poder calentarse, pero no podía hacerlo. Por haber hecho mal gran parte del entrenamiento, tenía que quedarse ahí hasta poder realizar una de las técnicas de las cuales su padre le enseñaba con ahínco. Tenía los brazos desnudos, temblaban como una cola de cascabel, no podía concentrarse bien con ese frío.

No pudo ver llegar ese impacto, un golpe en la mejilla derecha que la tumba definitivamente sobre el grueso y frío hielo de aquel mar congelado. Sino hubiera porque tenía hasta las petallas congeladas, aquel golpe le dolería demasiado, pero estaba tan entumecida, que apenas podía sentir algo de calor en su mejilla. Al levantar la mirada para ver a su agresor, solo pudo apreciar la espalda ancha de su padre y su largo cabello verde moverse al compás del viento. No lo entendía, ella solo era una niña pequeña que no hace mucho había perdido a su madre, no llegaba a comprender porque tenía que tratarla así. Era muy pequeña para entenderlo, sin darse cuenta unas lágrimas traicioneras comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos y bajaban por sus mejillas, pero era tanto el frío que se sentía por la llegada de una repentina tormenta, que se congelaban en medio camino.

- Levántate – la voz dura de su padre que aún se encontraba a espaldas de ella, la hizo estremecer – He dicho que te levantes, y deja de llorar, ya no eres un bebé

Por primera vez desde que comenzó los entrenamientos, sentía miedo, pero no cualquier miedo, sentía un profundo temor hacia su progenitor. A duras penas logra ponerse de pie, sus piernas aún temblaban con el frío.

- No debes sentir frío – le decía su padre todavía con aquella dureza en su voz – Utiliza tu cosmo para calentarte

La chica no entendía al principio lo que quería decir, pero al recordar lo que habían hecho sus amigos anteriormente, trato de imitarlos. Los resultados fueron buenos, ya no sentía frío alguno, el calor que emanaban de su cuerpo la hacía sentir calida, como si estuviera disfrutando el calor emanado por una fogata.

- Ahora… intenta nuevamente el ejercicio de hoy… - dice volteándose por completo para ver a su hija con los brazos cruzados – Has una Ejecución de Aurora que sea digna de una caballera hija del _Mago del agua y el hielo_…

- Pero… papá… - dice la pequeña quien se sentía intimidad con la mirada penetrante de su padre

- ¡No hay pero!... ¡Has la!

- S-sí…

No podía hacerlo, no era tan fuerte como los otros, tenía miedo de lastimar a alguien, sin darse cuenta que ya lastimaba el orgullo de su padre con su actitud. Ella no era como sus demás amigos que no necesitaban tanto esfuerzo para lograr hacer cualquier técnica que les enseñaban sus maestros; y como siempre, Selyna y Nerón eran los primeros en perfeccionarlas, pero solo lo hacían para poder utilizarla en una que otra travesura que los metía siempre en problemas. Siempre había sido una chica solitaria, sumisa y muy tímida, y estar rodeada de tantas personas tan de repente la ponía nerviosa.

- ¿Qué estas esperando? – la voz rotunda de su padre la saca de sus pensamientos

- N-no… no puedo hacerlo – agacha la mirada derrotada, no quería ver a su padre a los ojos

- Me has decepcionado, Aquaryn… Esto es una deshonra para los _"Santos de los Hielos"_

Si decir una palabra más, deja a la pequeña ahí plantada y se marcha del lugar. Las últimas palabra dichas por su padre le habían clavado una fuerte estocada en el pecho. Se sentía muy mal, y comienza a llorar desenfrenadamente sin importarle que su llanto atrajera algún animal salvaje, ya no le importaba, si a su padre no le importaba, a ella tampoco.

Fin Del Flash Back

La caballera de Sadalmelik se detiene en seco al recordar aquello. ¿Aún su padre se sentía decepcionado con ella? No, no podía dejar eso así, le iba a demostrar de una vez que si era digna de ser su hija y de pertenecer a los _"Santos de Hielo"_. La caballera de armadura gris-azulada respiraba de manera agitada, mientras que su rival mantenía sus mirada gacha, esto ya estaba apunto de acabar. Aquaryn separa sus piernas para lograr un buen equilibrio y junta ambas manos frente a su pecho con los brazos estirados, los eleva sobre su cabeza, formando una jarra o ánfora…

- _¡Ejecución…de Aurora!_ – Aquaryn baja sus brazos apuntando a la otra caballera y vierte un líquido dorado muy brillante. El agua de la vida era representada por su cosmo que ha tomado la forma de un haz de energía o corriente glacial

El impacto mortal de la caballera de Sadalmelik alcanza a la otra chica, quien recibe una tremenda descarga de cosmo helado que alcanza la temperatura de -280°, -7° más que el de su propio padre. Como los Santos de Atenea sabían que todo adversario tocado por este frío tiene muchas posibilidades de morir pues el cero absoluto significa la parada del movimiento de los átomos. Pero para la sorpresa de todos en el estadio, Aquaryn se acerca al cuerpo de la otra chica, y colocando una mano sobre el cuerpo de está, le manda unas oleadas de calor para que no muera.

- ¡LA GANADORA DE LA CATEGORÍA DE ACUARIO! – dice un muy animado presentador - ¡AQUARYN DE SADALMELIK!

- _Estoy muy orgulloso de ti_ – se dice para sí Camus viendo con gran orgullo a su hija – _Siempre lo estuve_

- _Lo has logrado Aquaryn_… - piensa Selyna mientras recordaba todo el esfuerzo que tuvo que realizar su amiga para poderlo hacer – _Lo has logrado… Te felicito…_

Flash Back

La tormenta se había hecho más fuerte, y ella aún no llegaba. El Santo de Acuario hacia horas que había llegado a la cabaña con un semblante muy serio, pero no había rastro de su hija por ninguna parte, eso tenía muy preocupados a todos. Los chicos se habían puesto de acuerdo en irla a buscar, se dividirían en grupos, y como era necesario, Nerón y Selyna saldrían juntos a buscarla. Pero la pequeña rubia tenía otra idea, ella sola iría a buscarla en medio de esta tormenta y les avisaría cuando la encontrara, los demás no pudieron hacer más que aceptar.

Aquella tormenta no permitía ver absolutamente nada a través de ella por lo que había decidido llevar a su perro _Balrog_ para poder guiarse. Su perro negro era tan grande que entre la tormenta podía simular muy bien el aspecto de un caballo o el de un oso polar. Ya llevaban horas buscándola, y comenzaba a pensar lo peor, un sentimiento de desesperación la embriago pero debía de mantener la calma y seguir buscando.

Entre el frío de la tormenta se podía escuchar los chapuzones de las focas que hacía cuando se metían es sus respiraderos, el aullido de los lobos y el rugir de los osos. Pero un sonido diferente a todos ellos se colaba entre el viento, era el de un llanto de un niño, no estaba muy lejos de donde se encontraba Selyna. La pequeña peli-verde seguía llorando desconsoladamente, se sentía muy mal por haber decepcionado a su padre de aquella manera, seguramente el pensaba que lo mejor era que ella nunca hubiera existido. Unos pasos sobre la capa del hielo del mar captan su atención, levanta su mirada para ver quien se acercaba, y nota que es una sombra enorme seguramente la de un oso hambriento. No se mueve del lugar, desde hace tiempo esperaba que algún animal salvaje viniera y la devorara, porque a su padre no le importaba lo que sucediera con ella.

Pero aquel animal no la atacó, sino que más bien, se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos de ella, en eso pudo notar que lo acompañaba una sombra más pequeña. "_Seguramente es una madre con su cría en busca de alguna presa que devorar_", pensaba Aquaryn viendo las sombras fijamente, pero aún así, no se movió. La tormenta comenzó a disiparse, dejando que la claridad alumbrara el lugar. Las sombras fueron tomando otras formas y colores, ya no era la de un oso con su cría, sino la de una chica rubia con un gran perro. Aquaryn reconoció a Selyna de inmediato y bajo la mirada para que no la viera llorar, pero no espero que su amiga se acercara la abrigara y la abrazara.

- No debes sentir miedo… - le susurraba Selyna al oído mientras le acomodaba una manta sobre ella - …todo estará bien… ¡Puedes hacerlo!

- N-no… no puedo – decía Aquaryn tan bajito que dudo que Selyna la hubiera escuchado.

- ¡Claro que puedes! – se separa de ella y le sonríe de manera calida y tierna, la sujeta por lo hombros, haciendo que ella volteara a verla – Yo te ayudare.

- _Nosotros_ te ayudaremos – dice una voz atrás de ellas, era los demás chicos que habían ido a buscarla

- Amigos… - dice Aquaryn dejando que unas lágrimas de felicidad bajaran por sus mejillas - …Gracias…

- No tienes nada que agradecer… - le decía Nerón sonriente - …para eso están los amigos, no crees.

Con la ayuda de sus amigos, poco a poco iba mejorando para poder realizar la Ejecución de Aurora. Selyna no se apartaba de su lado, en varias ocasiones le decía y la ayudaba hasta tomar la posición correcta para poder lograr la Ejecución. Por fin lo había logrado, no era tan poderoso, pero por lo menos demostraba que no le faltaba mucho para poder alcanzar el poder de su padre. Los chicos la felicitaron, y decidieron que debería atraer al maestro Camus para que lo viera, de eso se iba a encargar Selyna.

Todos los maestros estaban reunidos en la cabaña, pero solo Camus se encontraba afuera cortando algunos troncos para la leña, pero también lo hacia para despejar su mente, por primera vez en todos esos años, se sentía culpable por lo que le había hecho a un discípulo suyo, debe ser porque aquella niña no era un discípulo cualquiera, era su hija, la única que tenía. Le preocupaba que no hubiera llegado, la tormenta se había disipado por completo, por ello los demás niños no se encontraban a los alrededores ya que deberían estar jugando por algún sitio. Un fuerte golpe lo impacta por la parte de atrás de su nuca, había sido una bola de nieve que había lanzado con tanta fuerza que pareciera que más bien le hubieran lanzado una piedra. Al voltearse molesto ve a la pequeña Selyna que lo miraba muy seria, le dio la impresión que lo retaba a seguirla si quería que la castigara, pero decidió ignorarla. Otra bola de nieve le impacta en la cabeza, esto ya no se podía quedar así. Deja el hacha a un lado y comienza a caminar hacia donde estaba la chica, pero estaba había sido más rápida y la había perdido de vista. Una bola de nieve lo golpea por el lado derecho, eso ya lo comenzaba a molestar, ve que la chica lo miraba igual que antes y ambos comienzan una carrera por el mar de hielo.

Ya todos se habían enterado de que Camus se estaba acercando rápidamente con Selyna, así que Aquaryn se pone en posición frente a una gran masa de hielo sólido. Faltaba poco para que el caballero de Acuario llegara, tenía que demostrarle a su padre que si era digna de ser su hija. Camus llega al lugar donde había dejado a su hija, pero no había rastro de Selyna, pero noto como su pequeña hija tenía la posición de la Ejecución de Aurora. ¿Por fin lo habrá hecho? Eso estaba por verse. Aquaryn hace la Ejecución de Aurora que impacta contra la masa de hilo, pero por un pequeño fallo en los cálculos, el hielo se rompe cayendo sobre ella. Todos se preocuparon por el estado de la chica, pero se sintieron aliviados cuando ella salio de entre el hielo, sin herida alguna. El Santo Dorado había presenciado la escena, aun le faltaba mucho a ella para ser un Santo de Hielo, se da la vuelta para irse del lugar y ve que Selyna lo mira con seriedad. Aquaryn mira en dirección hacia donde estaba su padre y lo ve de espalda, un sentimiento de dolor y tristeza la embriago de repente, sentía un fuerte hueco en su pecho y no puede evitar llorar. Camus decide ignorar a la pequeña rubia y camina como si nada pasando al lado de ella sin verla, pero hubo algo que lo detuvo por unos segundos.

- Maestro Camus, - dice Selyna mirando como su amiga salía del aquel hielo con el corazón destrozado - no seas tan duro con ella… Ella esta dando lo mejor de sí para poder demostrarte que es digna de ser tu hija… - Camus no respondió, en cambio siguió su camino hacia la cabaña sin mirar atrás.

Fin Del Flash Back

- ¡AHORA, DAMAS Y CABALLEROS! – decía el presentador - ¡LO QUE TODOS ESTABAMOS ESPERANDO!... ¡LA ÚLTIMA CATEGORÍA DE ESTA NOCHE!... ¡LA CATEGORÍA DE PISCIS!... ¡UN APLAUSO A TODOS NUESTROS COMPETIDORES!

El público grita eufórico, pronto se iba a demostrar quien iba ser el último caballero que iría al Santuario de Atenea. Era el turno de Harmony de competir, su armadura blanca con tocados rojos brillaban dulcemente, sobre su cabellera azul había una hermosa rosa blanca que parecía de cristal. Extrañamente, en esta categoría todos los competidores eran mujeres, muy hermosas a decir verdad. La caballera de Alrischa había prometido no usar aquella rosa blanca sobre su cabello, y solo iba usar el poder de las otras rosas en la batalla final, y así lo hizo. Con las técnicas que había aprendido de los demás competidores, decidió ponerlos en práctica, rara vez utilizaba las enormes raíces de rosales para inmovilizar a sus oponentes. Ya la final estaba por darse acabo, la mujer con quien se iba a enfrentar Harmony era extremadamente bella, su cabello rubio y sus ojos verdes contrastaban con su brillante armadura roja como una rosa.

- ¡QUE COMIENCE EL ENCUENTRO! - dice el presentador

Ninguna de las chicas ataco, en cambio, la chica rubia clavo en el medio del cuadrilátero una rosa roja. Está empezó a echar raíces y llenar todo el suelo con espinos, y también de hermosos capullos de rosas. Harmony evita ser tocada por sus envenenadas espinas, de un salto cae de pie en uno de los postes de la esquina del cuadrilátero, esta oponente era una caja de sorpresa, debería de tener cuidado.

- No deberías temer a su veneno – dice la chica con una sonrisa – eres una caballera que gracias por ser una futura caballera de Piscis, eres inmune a todos los venenos

- Lo sé – dice Harmony con su típica sonrisa tierna – pero eso no es lo que me preocupa

La caballera de Alrischa se había dado cuenta de que esas raíces no eran normales, se podía decir en cierto modo, que tenían vida y era controlada por la caballera de rubí. Una de las raíces se avienta a gran velocidad hacia Harmony pero esta logra esquivarlos. Como si se tratara de un pulpo que ataca con sus tentáculos, así estaban aquellas raíces contra Harmony.

- No podrás esquivarlos todo el tiempo – dice la chica con una risa arrogante

- _Tengo que hacer algo…_ - piensa Harmony mientras seguía esquivando los ataques, pero se ve rodeada - _¡Rosas Pirañas!_

Las rosas negras de Harmony devoran casi todas las raíces y nota que por ese ataque, la chica recibe unos golpes invisibles.

- _Esta conectada con aquella rosa_ – piensa Harmony – _Tengo una idea… aunque prometí no usarla._

Harmony toma la rosa blanca que estaba en su cabello y la lanza, no en dirección a la chica, sino al la rosa roja que estaba en el medio del cuadrilátero. Sin poder evitarlo la rosa blanca es clavada en el taño de la otra rosa, y comienza a absorber su energía vital. La caballera roja se lleva la mano a su corazón, puede sentir perfectamente como la rosa absorbía poco a poco su sangre. La había descubierto y ahora no podía hacer nada, la rosa ya estaba clavada en el corazón de la rosa roja que estaba unida a ella. No pudo ver venir aquel golpe que le dio la caballera de Alrischa en el rostro, tal fue la fuerza que la levanta del suelo y la saca del cuadrilátero. Con un paso tranquilo, Harmony saca su rosa que solo tenía el comienzo de sus pétalos de color rojo carmín y se la coloca nuevamente en el cabello, al retirarla todas las raíces se secaron y se volvieron polvo.

El público estaba mudo, estos dos días habían vistos cosas sorprendentes muy fuera de lo usual. Pero no duro mucho tiempo el silencio ya que rompieron a gritos, aplausos, y exclamaciones de felicidad, la final había sido sorprendente.

- ¡HARMONY DE AIRISCHA! – dice el presentador muy feliz - ¡GANADORA DE LA CATEGORÍA DE PISCIS!...

- Bien hecho hermanita – dice Afrodita con una sonrisa orgullosa – Estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

- Gracias hermano – dice Harmony abrazándolo.

Todos fueron a celebrar en la mansión Kido, se estaban divirtiendo en grande. El día de mañana viajaría en dirección al Santuario para tomar sus labores como los compañeros de los Santos Dorados. Pero lo que no sabían todos, es que el destino ya les tenía preparado una sorpresa no tan grata.


	6. Problemas

**Capítulo 5:**_**"**__**¡Bienvenidos al Santuario de Atenea!" Problemas.**_

.

.

- ¿Por qué debemos usar otra vez las capas? – pregunta por milésima vez Selyna ya fastidiada echándose aire con una mano.

- ¡Porque es una orden! – dice Máscara de la Muerte molesto ya por las preguntas de la chica, aunque también se preguntaba lo mismo de porque él tenía que usarla también, el calor en ese momento en verdad se hacia insoportable – Deja de quejarte de una buena vez, ya falta poco para que lleguemos al Santuario.

- A este paso llegaremos mañana.

Los jóvenes caballeros se vieron obligados subir a pie desde el aeropuerto, ya que desde que despego el avión en Japón no hicieron más que quedarse "tranquilos en sus asientos", por ello, junto con Máscara de la Muerte, Camus y Dohko, les toco caminar un largo trayecto hasta el Santuario. A lo lejos se podía divisar como cambiaba el paisaje, se podía ver algunas ruinas y algunos que otro turista que los miraba de manera extraña. El Sol de mediodía estaba demasiado fuerte, los hacia sentir a todos como si estuvieran en el infierno, ¡qué no darían por tomar algo refrescante!

- ¡Dios, que calor! – decía Dago jalándose el cuello de su capa.

- Que no daría por comer un helado – dice Rudy – Aquaryn, ¿tú no puedes usar tus poderes de hielo?

- Quisiera, pero no puedo – decía la chica de hielo mientras miraba a su padre de reojo, con él cerca no podría hacerlo.

- Si tan solo alguien no hubiera vomitado encima de la aeromoza – dice Luther viendo severamente a Zeling.

- La comida me cayo mal y esa "_señorita_" no me dejo ir al baño – dice Zeling molestándose - ¿Qué querías que hiciera?

- Cerrar la boca hubiera servido.

- Pero yo no fui la que grito que había una rata en el avión, y se puso toda histérica que casi caemos de picada al mar – esto lo dice Zeling viendo de reojo a Harmony.

- ¡Pero si había una rata! – decía Harmony tratando de defenderse y sonrojándose al recordar la vergüenza que paso –… yo le vi la cola.

- ¡Por los Dioses Harmony! – exclamo el chico volteándose para encara a la chica – ¡Lo que tú viste fueron las trenzas de los zapatos del petirrojo que viene atrás de ti! – Harmony voltea y ve a Robin hablando con Ruby.

- Pero, los dos son pelirrojos

- ¡Del chico nuevo!... ¡Dios! – se la da vuelta molesto para seguir caminando – no se puede con ella.

- Lo que quiero saber – dice una chica de cabello rojo como el ocre - ¿Por qué yo también tengo que recibir el castigo? Yo no estaba con ellos.

- Te servirá de entrenamiento – dice Nerón con voz monótona.

- No te estoy preguntando a ti, sino a él – dice Sheila señalando a Dohko.

- Pues… piensa que este es solo un paseo y así puedes conocer a tus nuevos compañeros – dice Dohko con una sonrisa.

- Como si eso me interesara – dice Sheila en un susurro casi inaudible.

Los chicos seguían caminando aguantando el calor del Sol de aquellas horas, pero el olor de algo deseado llego a las narices de dos de los jóvenes quienes se detienen bruscamente.

- Lo oliste – más que una pregunta era una afirmación por parte de Selyna.

- Yo no huelo nada – dice Katja viendo a su amiga de manera extraña.

- No esta muy lejos, podemos llegar rápidamente sin que nuestros maestros se den cuenta – dice Nerón acomodando el cofre de su armadura sobre sus hombros.

- Pues que esperamos – dice Selyna quien comienza a correr alejándose silenciosamente del lugar.

Tras de ella venían todos sus amigos a excepción de Ruby y Aquaryn, quienes se encargaban de distraer a sus maestros, Robin y Sheila. Pronto sus ojos divisaron lo que estaban buscando, un vendedor de helados ambulante. Lo que le sorprendió a los jóvenes, es ver que junto a ellos, estaba su maestro Dohko, por un momento creyeron que los iba a devolver junto a los otros, pero la verdad era todo lo contrario.

- ¿Ustedes creen que son los únicos que quieren un helado? – dice Dohko sonriente.

Los otros seis ya estaban cerca de la entrada del Santuario no se habían dado cuenta de que los otros nueve no se encontraban con ellos. Habían acordado encontrarse en el _Teatro de Dionisio_ con los demás, ya se habían adentrado de lleno al Santuario donde los santos que se encontraban cerca miraban con expectación a los jóvenes que venían con los Santos Dorados.

Todos los demás Santos de Atenea esperaban con ansias la llegada de los 12 jóvenes, poco a poco se podía divisar seis sombras que se acercaban. ¡Un momento! ¿Seis sombras? Deberían de ser quince sombras. El rostro de Saga se endureció en gran manera, esto había sido el colmo con esos chicos, no podía creer que se escaparan a medio camino del lugar. Los iba a ir a buscar, les daría el castigo más grande de sus vidas, si era necesario encerraría a todos en la prisión que estaba en _Cabo Sounion_ o en la _Prisión de Cronos_. Las dos opciones eran tentadoras con lo condición de dejarlos ahí de por vida. Cuando tienen frente a él a las únicas seis personas restantes, respiro hondamente para no decir cualquier barbaridad, y antes que cualquier otra persona preguntaran por la presencia de los otros nueves, se adelanto para no tener que seguir aguantando su furia.

- ¿Dónde están? – la voz molesta de Saga sonó tan ronca, que les causo escalofríos a todos que pudieron oírla.

- ¿De qué…? – antes de que Máscara de la Muerte terminara de hablar, se da la vuelta y solo nota que, de doce jóvenes que estaban con él desde el aeropuerto, solo cuatro habían llegado al Santuario. Una rabia comenzó a arder en su interior. Por eso ya había dejado de escuchar la fastidiosa voz de la caballera de Sirio - ¡Malditos mocosos!

La molestia de varios Santos de Atenea formo una atmósfera bastante tensa en el lugar. Pero no se había percatado que el Santo de Libra tampoco venía con ellos, seguramente se había dado cuenta de la huida de los jóvenes y fue a buscarlos, o, lo que era más probable, es que se había fugado con ellos. Como si fuera sido invocado, la figura de Dohko de Libra se mostraba frente a todos, pero estaba completamente solo y esto solo empeoraba el humor de Saga. Tranquilamente, como si nada pasara, el Santo de Libra se lleva a la boca una paleta de helado de color vinotinto. ¡Esto era el colmo!

- ¿Quieres? – pregunta Dohko a Saga que lo miraba fijamente mientras le extendía un helado de los que ya le había dado a Camus y a Máscara de la Muerte.

- ¿Dónde están? – su voz sonó más ronca y molesta que antes, en verdad, Saga había perdido la paciencia.

- Atrás de ti.

Ante la simple respuesta de Dohko, todos voltean pero no ven nada, pero al alzar las miradas a lo alto de las columnas pudieron apreciar las sombras de los otros ocho chicos, quienes tenían en sus manos una paleta de helado de diferentes colores. Los caballeros de Airischa, Cástor y Antares lanzaron una paleta a sus compañeros de Sadalmelik, Pólux y Eigel respectivamente.

- Toma… para que no digas que no te trajimos – dice Selyna con indiferencia lanzándole una paleta a Sheila de Hamal.

- Ni pienses que te lo voy agradecer – dice Sheila con molestia mientras atajaba el helado – seguramente nos castigaran de nuevo por tu culpa.

- No esperaba que lo hicieras tampoco – responde Selyna sin darle importancia al asunto.

- ¿Se puede saber dónde se habían metido? – pregunta Máscara de la Muerte molesto.

- ¿Acaso no es obvio? – dice Selyna sin mirarlo moviendo su paleta de helado morado de un lado a otro. Ese acto de "arrogancia" de parte de la chica, provoca que el Santo de Cáncer comenzara a echar humo por los oídos por lo molesto que se encontraba. Cuanto deseaba ir por ella y darle una merecida paliza.

- ¡La Matare! – masculla Máscara de la Muerte, pero es sujetado por un resignado Afrodita para que no fuera hacer algo estúpido.

- Dohko… - dice Saga encarando al Santo de Libra, ignorando la escena que había estado formando Selyna y Máscara de la Muerte.

- Yo les di permiso, en ningún momento se escaparon – dice Dohko con seriedad.

- Los chicos estaban en su derecho de refrescarse, no debemos ser tan severos con ellos, – dice Saori como si nada - de todas maneras, estaban con uno de sus maestros y eso significaba que no se habían escapado.

Precisamente por eso. El maestro con quien se había escapado era el Santo de Libra, quien era uno de los que consentían más aquellos "ángeles endemoniados", aparte de Aioros. Por lo que no dudaba que solo los dejo huir y unirse al club de "Fuga". Pero no podía llevarle la contraria a su diosa, eso sería una GRAN falta de respeto hacia ella, por lo que el Santo de Géminis opto por no decir nada.

- ¡Por eso la queremos, Saori! – dicen los chicos con una porra.

- ¡Más respecto a la diosa! – grita Aioria a los jóvenes, mas ignora olímpicamente.

Nadie dijo nada después de eso, ya todos los humos habían bajado. Como si hubiera recibido una orden imperceptible para todos, aunque tan solo habían recibido un "miradita" furiosa de su maestro Saga, los jóvenes que estaban en las columnas bajan de un salto y se colocan en fila enfrente a sus maestros en el orden en que estaban Las Doce Casas. Frente a ellos se colocaron dos santas de plata, ambas con máscaras, la de cabello verde entrega a cada una de las chicas una máscara con unos adornos en oro con diferentes piedras preciosas (Según la piedra que portaba el Santo Dorado que tenía que hacerle compañía), pero la de Selyna era diferenta a la de todas ellas. La tez blanca de la máscara tenía una sombra de color amatista, unos delicados detalles en plata figuraban por la parte de los ojos y el contorno del rostro; del lado izquierdo se encontraba un broche de plata y oro con un rubí incrustado de donde salían unas tres plumas de lechuza, una de ellas hechas de bronce, otra de plata y la otra de oro. ¿Por qué su máscara era así y no como las otras?, ¿qué estarían tramando sus maestros para darle aquello? Tenía tantas preguntas, que por un momento su mente ya no estaba en el Teatro de Dionisio. Pero de por sí, las máscaras de todas ellas eran hermosas, muy diferentes a las de Shaina y Marín, estas máscaras las hacían ver simplonas.

- …Tendrán que usar esta máscara, para deshacerse de su feminidad para convertirse en un caballero que ha de proteger a Atenea. – la voz de Shaina la saco de sus pensamientos - Ya que para una mujer caballero ser vista por un hombre sin su máscara es un insulto aún más grave que ser vista sin sus ropas…

- ¡No me la pondré! – interrumpe Selyna bruscamente a Shaina. "_Con que ese era el motivo_".

- ¡¿Qué has dicho?! – dice Marín sorprendida por lo que acaba de decir la chica.

- No voy a estar protegiendo a una diosa cuyo Santo fue el asesino de mi padre – dice Selyna con un deje de ira en su voz.

Los Santos de Atenea, e incluido la diosa misma, estaban más que sorprendidos ante aquella revelación. Un Santo de Atenea, uno de los 88 de la orden, era un asesino. Pero, ¿cómo podía ser posible aquello? Saga lo sabía, sabía quien había sido.

- Saga – dice Saori encarando al Santo de Géminis - ¿qué significa esto?

- Como ya se lo dije mi diosa – dice Saga mirando a la nada – su padre fue brutalmente asesinado… por un Santo de la Orden, desconozco a ciencia cierta quien ha sido el homicida pero lo que dice la caballera de Sirio es cierto.

- Pero aun así… deberás de usar esa máscara – dice Shaina tratando de que la sorpresiva noticia no le afectara en su voz.

- Ya he dicho que no lo haré – dice Selyna con molestia, era algo en su personalidad heredara de su tío, era muy terca cuando recibía alguna orden que no iba de acuerdo a sus "ideales".

- ¿No entiendes que si no te la pones serás catalogada como una asesina del Santuario, o peor aun, una prostituta…?

- Prefiero que me cataloguen de prostituta si en cambio de no usar esta ridícula máscara que demuestra que estoy protegiendo aquella diosa… Incluso se me catalogan de asesina se estarían adelanto a los hechos, ya que…

- ¡Calla! – ordena severamente Shion de Aries, quien portaba la ropa del Gran Patriarca – No digas algo que te puedas arrepentir después. Arreglaremos esto de manera "_civilizada_"…

- ¿Qué quieres que haga? – pregunta Selyna de manera desafiante y molesta.

- Primero ve a darte un baño para que liberes esa rabia… La venganza y el rencor no son buenos y es mejor que comiences a sacar esos sentimientos de tu corazón…

- Como quieras… - dice sin más Selyna marchándose de la vista de todos.

Se que no debió comportarse de aquella manera tan grosera, pero no se podía quedar callada a lo que sentía. Desde que se fue de aquel teatro se la había pasado recostada en unos de los alrededores del lugar, donde el olor a sangre le causaba náuseas pero trataba de ignorarlas, su atención recaía en aquella máscara que sostenía en alto con sus manos. Imágenes que podían carecer de algún sentido para otra persona se mostraba ante sus ojos. Primero un golpe certero, luego atravesaban un cuerpo con algo semejante a un báculo, y después… nada. Todo era tan doloroso, que preferiría no recordar lo que sucedió al final.

Unos pasos se acercaban a ella, pero ya sabía de quien se trataba. El caballero de Eigel había sido enviado a buscarla, se había sentido muy mal por lo que le sucedió a la joven rubia, podía entender lo que significaba para ella el perder a un ser querido, por ello no la quiso cuestionar por su actitud tomada hace unas horas. Sin decir nada se acuesta a un lado de ella, colocando sus brazos atrás de la cabeza para mayor comodidad, su vista se fijo en el cielo como si él le fuera a dar una respuesta a sus interrogantes. Un gran silencio reino en el lugar, ninguno dijo palabra alguna, no las necesitaba, ellas estaban demás, por los momentos.

- Lamento lo de tu padre – dice Robin después de un largo silencio – Se como te estas sintiendo, yo perdí a lo míos en un accidente automovilístico hace ya algunos años.

- Me comporte como una tonta – espetó Selyna de repente – Me imagino que Saga me mandara de regreso a Venecia, o que cosa planeara Shion para que me vaya por mi cuenta…

- No creo que hagan alguna de esas dos cosas… Me mandaron a buscarte para que escuches tu "_penitencia_".

¿Una penitencia? Eso era algo relativamente nuevo entre sus maestros, ya que era "_O obedeces o te vas_". No había replica ni pataleo. Si no hacías caso, ya podías ver tu boleto de regreso a tu país natal. Siguiendo a Robin, más por inercia que por otra cosa, se dirigían de nuevo al teatro donde se encontraban solo sus maestros, con Saori y su tío Seiya, no había rastro de los demás caballeros y sus compañeros. Noto como Dohko despachaba al caballero de Eigel, quien hace una reverencia en señal de respeto y se da la vuelta, no antes de dirigirle una sonrisa y algunas palabras de aliento a su _Bella Ragazza_.

Cuando Robin ya se había marchado, Selyna suelta un largo suspiro, ya se podía imaginar lo que harían con ella con tal de convencerla de usar aquella máscara que aún portaba en sus manos. Pero todavía era muy temprano para hacerse ideas con respecto a la supuesta penitencia que le impondría sus maestros.

- Yo,… debo una disculpa por mi comportamiento de hace unas horas – dice Selyna haciendo una referencia – Sé que no _todos_ los Santos de Atenea son los responsables de la muerte de mi padre…

- Lo sabemos… - dice Saori sonriéndole a la chica.

- Por ello tendrás que pasar una prueba – dice Shion colocándose frente a ella junto con Shura.

- Díganmela, y la cumpliré – dice Selyna con voz firme.

- Tendrás que pasar por las 12 Casas hasta llegar donde se encuentra la diosa Atenea con sus caballeros de bronce, que será en la _Sala del Maestro_. Durante el camino tendrás que enfrentarte a los Santos de oro y ahora sus compañeros, - dice Shura explicando lo más sencillo posible la prueba a realizar - y tendrás que derrotarlos y traerás ante Atenea los cascos de cada uno de ellos. Si llegas con todos los cascos antes que la última flama del Reloj se apague… ganaras y pasarás con éxito la prueba…

- ¿Por qué los cascos? - pregunta Selyna con notoria curiosidad.

- Porque, como lo hacían los caballeros antiguos que llevaban la cabeza de sus enemigos en demostración de su gran hazaña y victoria, igual tú lo harás con los cascos de los 12 Santos de oro… solo de los Santos Dorados.

- Es decir… ¿qué puedo llevar la cabeza de Máscara de la Muerte? – una sonrisa maliciosa se dibuja en el rostro de la chica

- ¡Sólo los cascos! – espeta Shura con molestia.

- Como sea… ¿Tengo que hacerlo ahora?

- Lo harás mañana cuando el Sol este en lo más alto del cielo – dice Shion seriamente – Por ahora, has lo que quieras… ¡Sin meterte en problemas!

- Sí maestro Shion – dice Selyna haciendo una reverencia, ve como su tío Seiya le hace señas para que la siga – Con su permiso, me retiro a mis aposentos…

- Selyna – llama Aioros a la chica antes de que se marchara.

- ¿Si, maestro? - dice Selyna encarando al caballero de Sagitario.

- Es mejor que te pongas la máscara… solo por ahora, para evitar problemas… Hazlo por mí…

El Santo Dorado ve a la chica con la ternura como si estuviera viendo a su pequeña hermana, ¿cómo decir que no? La caballera de Sirio mira la máscara que tenía en sus manos, lo meditaba una y otra vez, el deber de colocarse aquella máscara dejando a un lado el orgullo y hacerlo por alguien que estuvo junto a ella en los momentos más difíciles. Respira hondo, esto iba en contra de su voluntad, pero no le quedaba más remedio. Como si esa máscara tuviera una maldición si te la pones, con esa lentitud se la puso Selyna. "Es solo por hoy", se decía la rubia mientras se encaminaba hacia sus aposentos pisando los talones de su tío.

Había sido más complicado de lo que habían imaginado, por más que hubiera hablado con ella para que entendiera aquella regla, había resultado en un gran fracaso. Solo esperaban poder llegar a un trato con ella cuando terminara la prueba de mañana. La diosa Atenea y sus Santos se dirigen a sus respectivos lugares de habitación, el día de mañana sería un día lleno de sorpresas.

El Santo de Pegaso junto a su sobrina caminaban en silencio, era asfixiante e incomodo. Selyna quería pedirle disculpas a su tío, pero ninguna palabra salía de su boca, estaba tan apenada que no sabía por donde iba. La voz de unos hombres la devuelve a la realidad y la obligan a detenerse, eleva la mirada a una de las ruinas en el cual nota que se acercaban furtivamente; eran los Santos de Bronce, Ichi de Hidra, Nachi de Lobo y Jabu de Unicornio. Seiya los saluda con una sonrisa, cuando los tres están frente a él, no se fijaron en la presencia de la chica. Al notar que se encontraban hablando muy animadamente, la caballera de Sirio se siente que esta de más en aquel lugar y se dispone a "huir". Pero su huida del lugar se ve fracasada cuando choca contra en el pecho del Santo de Dragón, quien venía acompañado por los Santos de Fénix y Cisne.

- Shiryu, Hyoga, Ikki – dice una chillona voz de un hombre – tiempo sin verlos.

- Lo mismo digo, Ichi – dice Hyoga acercándose a sus compañeros.

- ¡Oye!, ¿quién es la linda señorita que los acompaña? – dice Nachi sonriendo de una manera seductora.

- Es mejor que lo pienses antes de acercarse a esta chica con segundas intenciones – dice Shiryu sujetando delicadamente a Selyna por los hombros y le daba la vuelta para que quedara frente a los caballeros, sin soltarla – Ella es la sobrina de Seiya, hija de Seika. Y por lo tanto también sobrina de nosotros.

- ¿Sobrina de Seiya? – dicen los tres caballeros al unísono completamente sorprendidos.

- Así es – dice Seiya con naturalidad, como si eso fuera demasiado obvio – ella es mi sobrina, así que les pido que la respeten.

- ¿Y la señorita tiene nombre? – pregunta inquisitivamente Jabu viendo a la chica fijamente.

- Mi nombre es Selyna – dice la chica con una voz apagada, como si su alma se fuera en cada palabra que dijera, aun siendo sujetada por Shiryu – soy la caballera de Sirio y estaré bajo el cargo de proteger el templo de Virgo.

- ¿Ella es una de los doce jóvenes que estarán con los Santos Dorados? – pregunta Ichi incrédulo a lo que acaba de oír.

- Exactamente – dice Hyoga corroborando lo que dijo la chica.

- La chica es muy fuerte – dice Ikki con una sonrisa arrogante – Si yo fuera ustedes, no me interpusiera en el camino de ella.

La joven caballera se sonrojo ante el comentario, gracias a los dioses en ese momento portaba su máscara. Pero nota que su tío no había demostrado nada de afecto hacia ella, debía de estar muy molesto por la imprudencia que ella cometió. De forma inconsciente, Selyna apoya su cabeza en el pecho del Santo de Dragón, no se estaba sintiendo bien por lo sucedido hace unas horas, le tenía prohibido ver a sus compañeros hasta mañana que pelearía con ellos.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunta Shiryu preocupado por la reacción de la chica.

- Sí… - responde Selyna con una voz que fuera ajena a ella – Solo un poco cansada…

Sin percatarse de lo que sucedió en ese momento, la caballera de Sirio es cargada en la espalda de su tío, cuando recobra el sentido ya estaba sobre él.

- Iremos a casa – dice Seiya con ternura.

- S-sí – dice Selyna abrazando a su tío por el cuello y recostando su cabeza en la espalda de él.

Se despidieron de los demás Santos de Bronces y se encaminaron en dirección a la casa sin decir palabra alguna. El Sol se ocultaba ya tras ellos, un tenue color naranja pintaba el cielo con pequeños retazos violetas. El silencio ya le empezaba a incomodar y su tío estaba tan pensativo que no la ayudaba nada, ¿es que no le pensaba gritar? Que le diera una zurra, que la castigara de por vida, pero que no se quedara cayado. Había respondido y hablado mal de su "amor", porque ella si se había dado cuenta de las tímidas miradas que se daban su tío y la señorita Saori, eso era motivo de peso para que le hiciera algo, pero durante todo el camino lo único que hizo fue… ¡Nada!

- ¿Tío Seiya? – llama Selyna tímidamente como si fuera una niña pequeña que había hecho algo malo, y vaya que si lo había hecho. El sonido de la voz casi ronca de su tío le dio ánimos para continuar ya que había logrado su atención - ¿Estas molesto…conmigo?

¡Por fin! Esa pregunta la tenía atorada en su garganta desde que se fue con él del teatro. Pero Seiya no contesto enseguida, pareciera que procesara la pregunta y meditaba la respuesta que iba a darle para que no sonara "tan fuerte". ¡Al diablo con eso! Ella quería la respuesta rápido para no sentirse otro minuto más así de frustrada.

- No lo estoy, _mi pequeña _– dice Seiya dulcemente, las últimas dos palabras relajaron a la chica quien miraba su máscara que portaba en su mano derecha – Lo que sucede es que…

¿Qué?, ¿qué sucede? ¡Oh, no! Esto era malo, al parecer su tío _si_ estaba algo molesto con ella. No pudo evitarlo, una pequeña lágrima escapo de sus ojos y humedeció un poco la camisa de su tío, ¿por qué le pasaba estas cosas a ella? Desde la muerte de su padre y la repentina desaparición de su madre, había estado sola. A excepción de sus maestros y de sus amigos que siempre estaban con ella, pero no era lo mismo. Cuando iban a visitar a los parientes de alguno de sus amigos en días festivos, ella se quedaba "sola" con algunos de sus maestros. Cada vez que veía como Aquaryn y su maestro Camus "demostraban abiertamente" su relación de padre e hija, sentía celos, pero más nostalgia ante todo al recordar los momentos felices que paso junto a su padre. Seiya siente algo húmedo sobre su espalda, _su pequeña_… ¿estaba llorando? Pero, ¿por qué? El comprendía su actitud, él hubiera actuado de manera parecida. No la culpaba, solo quería saber quién había sido el desgraciado que había matado al padre de _su niña_.

- ¿Qué…sucede, tío Seiya? – dice Selyna tratando que su voz no sonara tan quebrantada por resultado de su llanto silencioso - ¿En verdad si estas molesto conmigo, por lo que hice?

- Yo… - Seiya había hecho una pausa y se había detenido en medio del camino.

_Su pequeña_ pensaba que estaba molesto con ella por lo que había sucedido hace un par de horas. Pero no lo estaba. Es solo que meditaba de quién podría haber asesinado a su padre, y lo más importante, ¿por qué? Levanta su vista al cielo que se estaba pintando poco a poco de estrellas, lo miraba como si podría conseguir las respuestas de esa manera.

- Te dije _mi amor_ que no estaba molesto contigo, es solo que… - dice Seiya con suavidad, bajando la mirada ahora al suelo como ahí si podría conseguir su respuesta – Estaba pensando, de quién pudo haber sido el asesino de su padre, y también, el por qué había hecho algo semejante. No puedo entender porque sucedió todo eso, los Santos de Atenea están para mantener el equilibrio del bien y el mal, proteger al planeta y a Atenea, no para… _Ser asesinos a sangre fría_…

Ante tal revelamiento, Selyna no pudo más que abrir los ojos como platos, no era que su tío estuviera molesto con ella sino que era todo lo contrario, era que se encontraba pensativo por lo que le había dicho de la muerte de su padre. "_¡Oh tíos si supieras!, pero es mejor que por ahora no sepas nada_", esa frase paso fugazmente por la mente de la caballera de Sirio. Seiya había vuelto a las andadas hacia su residencia que compartiría a partir de ahora con su sobrina, al menos que quisiera vivir con Shaka en el Templo de Virgo. Aquella idea no le pareció muy agradable cuando lo pensó, estaba comenzando a sentir celos de padre como cuando su pequeña se va con algún hombre. Ese asunto debería tratarlo con los demás.

La pequeña cabaña se mostraba a la vista de los dos caballeros, ya habían llegado por fin. El Santo de Pegaso abre la puesta de su residencia, el interior de esta era sencilla y albergaba solo lo necesario. Una cocina, un cuarto de baño, una mesa-comedor con unas cuantas sillas, dos camas, entre otras cosas más. Había comprado varias cosas para su sobrina desde que Afrodita le había dicho sobre su existencia. Estaba tan emocionado y feliz de tenerla junto a él, la iba a cuidar como si fuera su propia hija, y protegerla más que a cualquier cosa en la vida. No iba a permitir que nada ni nadie la apartaran de su lado.

- ¿Qué te parece tu nueva casa, Selyna? – pregunta Seiya con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mas no recibió respuesta de la chica - ¿Selyna?

La joven rubia se encontraba acurrucada durmiendo placidamente en la ancha espalda de su tío. "_El viaje y las emociones del día debieron agotarla_", eso fue lo que el Caballero de Pegaso pensó. Con sumo cuidado, Seiya le quita el cofre de la armadura de Sirio, y con suavidad, coloca a Selyna sobre una de las camas, quitándole la capa y los zapatos.

- Buenas noches, _mi pequeña_ - dice Seiya con una ternura que nunca había visto en una manera en él, cobijándola asegurándose de que estuviera bien y dándole un beso en la frente.

La brisa fresca de la noche que entra por la ventana, acaricia el rostro de la joven de Sirio. Sus sueños se habían convertido en los recuerdos de muchos años, que al final, se había vuelto la pesadilla que tanto quería olvidar. Poco a poco va abriendo los ojos, al parecer ya había llegado a la cabaña, su tío dormía placidamente a unos cuantos metros de ella, ya que podía verlo como su respirar era tranquilo y pausado. Sin hacer mucho ruido para no despertarlo, se coloca su armadura y, aunque no quisiera, también se coloca la máscara que le entrego la Santa de Cobra, sólo porque podía sentir el cosmo de unos cuantos Santos y el olor de unos soldados que estaba por los alrededores.

Quería conocer el Santuario, pero más que nada, quería conocer el camino que iba recorrer mañana entre los Doce Templos Zodiacales. Sabía que había un campo creado por la diosa que impedía cualquier tipo de teleportación dentro del Santuario, pero había otras formas de acceder a ellos sin que los Santos Dorados se dieran cuenta de su presencia. Al primer lugar que iría sería al Templo del Gran Patriarca; era un edificio majestuoso de dos pisos, con una enorme estatua que representa un dragón-serpiente sosteniendo una calavera en el techo. Selyna se acerca al balcón donde podía apreciar perfectamente el Santuario de Atenea, pudo notar el acceso al templo por una vertiente que estaba ordenado desde el Templo de Aries al de Piscis.

El llamado de una voz suave atrae la atención de la caballera de Sirio, provenía de la parte trasera del Templo. Evitando a los pocos guardias que se encontraba despierto por lo alrededores, y tratando de que su maestro Shion no la escuchara y se despertara, Selyna se dirige a la Sala de Pope. Detrás del trono del Patriarca, escondida por las cortinas blancas y rojas, se encuentra una estrecha escalinata por la que se podía acceder a la cúspide de la montaña. Al final de las escaleras llega a un patio amplio y descubierto donde, en un pequeño altar, al que se accede subiendo varios peldaños más, se erige, elevada sobre un pedestal, una estatua de oro de Atenea. Sobre el templo en donde se encontraba la estatua de oro, se erige a unos 12 metros de altura, la estatua de _Athéna Niké _construida de oro y marfil. El llamado que escucho antes provenía de aquella estatua, pero ahora no era una sino dos voces que la llamaban con fervor. Trata de percibir algún olor fuera de lo común, y lo que percibe la deja sorprendida. "_Con que aquí te ocultan_", ese pensamiento de Selyna vino acompañado de una sonrisa maliciosa, pero no podía liberarlo todavía, aún no era el momento.

No podía concebir el sueño, nunca imagino que el no verla por una noche lo pusiera de esta manera, pero más que nada, la revelación que ella dio cuando se encontraba en el Teatro lo había perturbado. En todos sus años como Santo Dorado nunca escucho que un Santo perteneciente al los 88 de la orden hubiera asesinado a alguien de una manera indigna de un santo. Tenía que despejar la mente para poder conciliar el sueño, a pesar de que si salía a la afueras del Templo de Aries, no la podía ver ya que seguramente estaba en las residencias de los demás santos. La brisa que recogía el lugar era fría y fresca, esa noche se encontraba muy iluminada por las estrellas y por la Luna llena que se erguía en dirección contraria a la entrada, la noche era hermosa.

Su vista estaba fija en el firmamento, tratando de hallar respuesta al mal que crecía en su interior, pero no lo hallaba. Después de soltar un suspiro, cierra los ojos y baja la mirada al suelo, al abrirlos nota algo que lo pone en alerta. La sombra ajena a esa parte del Santuario se encontraba en lo alto del Templo de Aries, Mu se de la vuelta para atacar pero es detenido en seco, pensaba que no la vería nunca más, pero ahí estaba. Sentada en lo más alto del Templo abrazada a sus piernas, su máscara reposaba en su mano mientras que la brisa de la noche jugaba con su cabello, tenía la vista fija en la estatua de Atenea meditando en quien sabe que. Estaba hermosa, como negarlo, en el fondo le dolía que tuviera que usar una máscara para cubrir su rostro, pero eso nunca lo iba a decir.

- Se-Selyna – la llama Mu en un susurra prácticamente inaudible.

Pero a pesar de eso, la aludida lo escucho perfectamente, ya que voltea a ver al Santo de Aries con los ojos entrecerrados. Su mirada parecía ausente, como si algo le preocupara. _"¿Será la prueba de mañana?_", eso se preguntaba Mu al ver la cara de la chica. Selyna entendió muy bien lo que pensaba Mu al verlo a los ojos y para quitarle la preocupación al Santo de Aries, le sonríe y vuelve su vista a la estatua de Atenea.

- Sabes… el maestro Shion dijo que la venganza y el rencor no son buenos y son sentimientos que debemos sacarlos del corazón, pero yo… - dice Selyna pero se detiene y cierra los ojos por unos momentos para meditar lo que esta a punto de decir – a veces… estoy a gusto con ellos, a pesar de que sé… que no es bueno…

Un silencio incomodo se formo después de aquellas palabras, nadie hallaba que decir. Después de un hondo suspiro, Selyna se levanta de su lugar y baja de un salto para estar a la altura del Santo de Aries.

- Yo… - comenzó a decir Selyna algo sonrojada y hace una reverencia – Le pido una disculpa Santo de Atenea por mi actitud de esta mañana, le prometo que a la próxima tratare de controlarme y no formar una escena tan vergonzosa como la de hoy…

- No te preocupes – dice Mu sonriendo – Ese asunto esta olvidado por completo…

- …Gracias…

La caballera de Sirio se pone erguida y sonríe calidamente al caballero de Aries. Ya estaba muy adentrada la noche, lo mejor era irse a descansar para poder estar en condición para el día de mañana. Cuando se dispuso a colocarse su máscara una fuerza ajena la detiene; había sido el Santo de Oro quien sujetaba firmemente la muñeca de la chica. Por unos eternos segundos permanecieron mirándose a los ojos. Como quería gritarle, pedirle, hasta suplicarle, de que no se colocara aquella máscara para poder grabar en su mente cada fracción de su rostro. Pero qué, ¿qué era esto que sentía? No, esto era un error, no podía hacer eso y menos con ella.

- Lo… Lo siento – se disculpo Mu soltando el agarre que le hacia a la chica.

- Que tenga buenas noches Santo de Aries – dice Selyna, triste y conmocionada, se coloca su máscara y se marcha rápidamente del lugar, sin percatarse de que alguien la observaba desde lejos.

Esas fueron las mismas palabras que le había dicho aquella noche que la vio en el balcón por primera vez. No sabía qué era ni el por qué lo sentía, pero un profundo hueco empezaba a formarse en su pecho, le dolía, en verdad le dolía más que cualquier cosa. Lo mejor sería descansar, pero en el fondo se preocupaba como hacer para poder combatir contra la caballera de Sirio, mañana era un día en que estaría lleno de sorpresas. Por fin había llegado a su cabaña y al parecer su tío no se percato de su ausencia ya que seguía durmiendo placidamente en su cama, se quito la armadura y la máscara para colocarse algo más cómodo para dormir. Se metió en la cama pero no tenía mucho sueño, se mantenía recordando lo que sucedió con el Santo Dorado; un debate entre sentimientos se debatía en su interior. Sentía rabia y molestia hacia ella misma por haber sido tan tonta, pero en cambio, se sentía triste porque él no se atrevió hacer lo que ella tanto deseaba, pero, ¿qué era lo que ella quería? "_¡Pero que idioteces son estas, Selyna!_", se regañaba mentalmente la caballera, "¿_cómo puede estar pensando esto? No puedo… No de nuevo_". Esa última oración estuvo rondando en su cabeza hasta que se entrego a los brazos de Morfeo.

Los rayos del Sol se colaban por la ventana causándole molestia en los ojos de la rubia, con un gemido que sale de sus labios se dispone a darse la vuelta en la cama, pero no lo consigue. Sentía algo pesado sobre ella que no la dejaba respirar con normalidad, trato de ver de qué se trataba pero solo veía una masa amorfa de color negro sobre ella que… ¿respiraba? Debería de estar en un loco sueño. Cambiando de estrategia, intento levantar su brazo izquierdo pero le fue imposible, una cosa peluda de color beish estaba sobre su brazo. Esto seguro era un delirio por no dormir bien en la noche. Trata nuevamente de moverse, pero es inútil, la masa negra que estaba sobre ella comienza a moverse era muy grande y pesado, con razón no podía respirar, cierra los ojos cuando la claridad choca fuertemente con ellos y en eso siente algo húmedo sobre su rostro.

- ¿Pero qué rayos…? – dice Selyna con voz ahogada. Cuando sujeta a "esa cosa negra" se da cuenta de lo que es en realidad, al igual que la cosa peluda a su lado - ¿Balrog?... ¿Alcor?

Como respuesta a la chica el perro se pone de pie sobre ella, como un cazador a punto a devorar a su presa. Selyna se rasca los ojos con los nudillos buscando terminarse de despertar, con la ayuda de Balrog que la empieza a lamer mientras movía la cola emocionado, todo ese alboroto hizo que el Alcor se bajara de la cama en busca de seguridad ya que no quería ser aplastado por su "pequeño" amigo.

- Jajaja… Ya Balrog, ya… Jajajaja… Me haces cosquillas – dice Selyna mientras sujetaba al perro por la cabeza tratando de detenerlo

- Cuando lo vi en la entrada en verdad me pego un susto de muerte – dice Seiya sentado a la mesa, apoyando el codo sobre está y a su vez la mano sostenía su cabeza – Pero Aioros me dijo que era tuyo… ¡Nunca en mi vida había visto un 'lobo' tan grande!

- Jajaja… mi papá… - Selyna hizo una pausa para poderse levantar e ir hasta la mesa a desayunar lo que su tío le había servido – me lo regalo hace algunos años. Él y Alcor son las pocas cosas que me quedan de mi padre…

La mirada de Selyna se volvió triste y nostálgica al recordar a su padre, una lágrima solitaria baja por su mejilla, pero a medio camino es eliminada. La joven caballera eleva la mirada encontrándose con los ojos compresivos del Santo de Pegaso, quien le sonreía con ternura. Él sabía muy bien como se sentía ella, sabía como era estar solo en el mundo sin padres ni hermanos, pero ella lo tenía a él, su única familia.

- Bueno, es mejor que te prepares para la prueba de hoy – dice Seiya levantándose de su asiento para marcharse de la casa

- ¿A dónde vas, tío Seiya? – pregunta Selyna extrañada de que su tío no la acompañara hasta el Templo de Aries

- Pues, animarte desde la Sala del Pope. Te espero con ansias que lleves contigo todos los cascos y ningún rasguño, ¿Vale?

- Sí, ante de las 12 horas se cumplan, estaremos aquí festejando

Con una sonrisa, Seiya se despide de su sobrina para reunirse con Atenea y los otros caballeros de bronce, rogaba por que su _pequeña_ llegara con bien al Templo del Gran Patriarca. Al poco tiempo que su tío se había marchado, Selyna ya había terminado de comer y de haberse colocado la armadura, ya faltaba pocas horas para que la prueba comenzara. Ya estaba dispuesta irse cuando se detiene en la puerta, aun sobre la mesa permanecía su máscara, debería usarla pero no quería. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan terca? Con un resoplo y a regañadientes, toma su máscara y se la coloca, ahora sí se podía marchar con Alcor y Balrog, sus compañeros en la prueba de las 12 Casas.


End file.
